Jealousy Works
by ElScorcho23
Summary: There's a new girl, and she forces Summer to view Seth differently. And then some. FINISHED.
1. One

*This is my first try at fan fiction, so let me know what you think*  
  
_____________  
  
"Thanks for inviting me Marissa," the blonde smiled, smoothing her skirt. Elizabeth's family had just moved in a few streets over, and they had met at the country club. Knowing she was new in town, Marissa had invited her to one of Holly's infamous parties to help her feel welcome.  
  
She didn't think that Elizabeth would have any problems fitting in. She had long blonde hair, brown eyes, and was remarkably beautiful. Her family was exceedingly wealthy, which you could tell by just looking at her. She tended, Marissa noticed, to be shallow, even more shallow than she was used to.  
  
The scene at Holly's was pretty typical- coke, drinks, loitering outside, dancing, random making out, whatever.  
  
"Summer, this is Elizabeth," Marissa said, and Summer gave a little smile, regarding the new girl carefully. Elizabeth eyed Summer, not even pretending to act interested. Marissa, spotting Ryan, drifted off into the crowd, and Summer wondered if she would be expected to drag Elizabeth around.  
  
"Hey Summer," Josh, a guy that Summer had been flirting excessively with lately, sauntered up. She smoothed her dark hair and greeted him. He quickly turned to Elizabeth. "I'm Josh," he smiled.  
  
"Elizabeth," she responded. Summer watched with annoyance as Josh began to chat up the blonde. Who the hell did the new girl think she was? Josh finally left, telling Elizabeth to find him later.  
  
"Who's that?" Elizabeth said suddenly, motioning towards a couch, where a guy with dark hair was tying his shoes. Summer looked and almost started laughing, but managed to keep it in.  
  
"Seth?" She rolled her eyes. "Geekboy. What about him?"  
  
Elizabeth sighed. "Look at him. He's hot."  
  
"Um, maybe it's because you're new or whatever, but don't go for the first guy you see. Especially Seth. I mean, he's a total nerd."  
  
"Whatever. He's still hot, and I'm going to go talk to him." Summer watched as Elizabeth strolled past quite a few acceptable boys who gave her the once over. Hot boys. Normal boys. She turned away as Elizabeth sat next to Seth. If the girl couldn't listen to reason, she would have to learn on her own. Summer had her own reputation to worry about.  
  
Elizabeth smiled at the boy next to her. He had messy hair, long eyelashes, and wore a striped polo. She introduced herself.  
  
He blinked a few times. "Seth Cohen," he finally managed. "Nice to, uh, meet you."  
  
Seth mentally slapped himself for his stammering. The girl was gorgeous and, for some reason, was talking to him. He'd never seen her around, which at least partially explained why she would associate with him in public.  
  
"Well, Seth Cohen," she smiled, "You don't look like you're having too much fun."  
  
"No no, I'm uh... yeah, not really having much fun," he shrugged.  
  
She leaned over, absentmindedly playing with the collar of his shirt.  
  
"I'll tell you what," she sat back, but was interrupted before she could finish.  
  
Seth looked back and forth from Summer to Elizabeth. Christmas had come early.  
  
"Cohen," Summer ordered, her hands on her hips, "Come with me."  
  
"Um, well, okay," Seth glanced at Elizabeth.  
  
"Don't worry," she said, scribbling on a scrap of paper, "Take my cell number."  
  
Seth barely managed to grab the number and stuff it into his pocket before Summer grabbed his arm and dragged him to the kitchen.  
  
"Well hi Summer," Seth peered at her curiously.  
  
"Whatever, dork. You can thank me later." She turned on her heel and began to walk away.  
  
"Whoa whoa, wait," Seth grabbed her arm, which she yanked back instantly. "Thank you for what, exactly?"  
  
"For saving you from that witch. She thinks she's hot stuff."  
  
"Summer, she is hot."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
"Besides, why should you care if I talk to her? You've been ignoring me since the third grade," he pointed out bluntly.  
  
"Well, I'm not ignoring you right now. Let's call it my good deed for the day, okay? You can do better," she said, surprising herself. She'd never really thought about Seth Cohen dating anybody. Seth looked equally surprised.  
  
"Better?" He asked. "Do you see anyone else lining up to give me their number, Summer?"  
  
"Quit whining, Cohen." She scribbled down her number hastily and shoved it into his hand quickly, before anyone could see. "I have to go mingle."  
  
She left Seth standing there in a slight daze, thinking about the events of the past few minutes.  
  
She looked around and finally spotted Elizabeth, surrounded by a small group of people. Summer's eyes narrowed. She decided to find Marissa and tell her that she was ready to leave.  
  
The party was suddenly a lot less appealing. 


	2. Two

"Let me get this straight," Ryan shook his dirty blonde hair out of his eyes and stared at his friend. "Not only did you get Elizabeth's number, but Summer's number too?"  
  
"You know, you don't have to sound that shocked. Humor me."  
  
"It's just... surprising."  
  
"Thanks, buddy. But let's move off of me. How'd the night go with you and Marissa?" Seth stirred his Fruit Loops with a spoon.  
  
"Fine," Ryan gave a little smile and took a bite of toast. "We're going to the beach today."  
  
"Oh, are you?"  
  
"No, we are."  
  
"We?" Seth raised an eyebrow and pointed a spoon at Ryan, "What is this 'we' you speak so nonchalantly of?"  
  
"Me, you, Marissa, Summer," he said casually.  
  
"Oh, okay," Seth said sarcastically, "No biggie, just the usual. Oh wait, no it isn't!"  
  
"Well, she gave you her number, so she can't hate you too much," Ryan stood up and took a swig of orange juice.  
  
"Comforting. But really, it was kind of, I don't know... weird. Whatever."  
  
"Hurry up," Ryan ignored him, "We're leaving in half an hour."  
  
___________  
  
"We're going to the beach today," Marissa informed Summer.  
  
"We?"  
  
"Us, Ryan, Seth." She purposefully avoided Summer's eyes, wondering how she would react.  
  
"Ugh, Seth Cohen?" Summer spat out the name.  
  
"No, the other Seth that Ryan is living with," she rolled her eyes and smiled. "Don't overreact, Summer."  
  
"I'm not overreacting," she pouted, "I just don't see why he has to tag along."  
  
Marissa grabbed two beach towels and stuffed them into a bag. "Just ignore him then, like you usually do. But he's a sweet guy, it wouldn't kill you to be nice to him every once in a while."  
  
Summer felt herself getting a little defensive, though she knew her friend's words were true. "I'm nice to him," she argued weakly.  
  
"Oh yeah?"  
  
"Yes. I saved him from that Elizabeth chick last night."  
  
"Saved him? How so?"  
  
"Well, she was drooling all over him, no doubt getting his little hopes up," she sighed, "And I knew that pretty soon she'd wake up and ditch him, so I dragged him away before his heart was broken."  
  
"Funny that you care," Marissa said carefully.  
  
"Whatever." Summer dismissed the conversation, but her mind was still reeling.  
  
_________  
  
"I wish they all could be California girls..." Seth sang goofily as the foursome claimed their spot on the beach. Summer rolled her eyes.  
  
"Damn straight," Ryan agreed, glancing at Marissa, who smiled back.  
  
Summer set her towel on the hot sand and lay down, closing her eyes. Marissa rummaged through the blue cooler. "Anybody want anything?" She asked.  
  
She passed the boys two Dr. Peppers, and Summer waved away her offer with one hand. They sat and chilled for a little while, enjoying the sun and the waves.  
  
"All right kiddos, who's ready to hit the water?" Seth stood up and rubbed his hands together.  
  
"I'm in," Ryan stood up.  
  
"Ditto," Marissa agreed.  
  
Seth had slipped out of his worn t-shirt when he looked down to see Summer staring holes into him. He couldn't read her expression, and she quickly looked away.  
  
"What did I do now?" He asked impatiently.  
  
"Nothing," she said flippantly.  
  
Seth had muscles. She figured that she should have known... after all, he did surf. Still, she had been caught a little off guard. Summer smiled to herself.  
  
"Onward!" Seth cried, leading the way into the breaking waves. Summer watched them for a while, then leaned back and thought. She hadn't gotten very far when she heard a somewhat familiar voice.  
  
"Summer." She looked up and saw Elizabeth in a skimpy bikini, smiling.  
  
"Oh, hey," she replied flatly.  
  
"Where's the rest of your party?" Elizabeth asked. Summer frowned. She probably wanted to steal them all away.  
  
"In the water," Summer waved towards the ocean. "Marissa, Ryan, Seth."  
  
"Ahh Chino boy," Elizabeth nodded, "He's really cute. I'd like to talk to him."  
  
Summer looked at her blankly.  
  
"Seth too," Elizabeth continued. "Mind if I wait with you?"  
  
"Free country," Summer mumbled as Elizabeth stretched out on Marissa's towel.  
  
"So is he single?" The girl just couldn't take a hint.  
  
"Which one?"  
  
"Well... either of them," Elizabeth winked at her, and Summer glowered. Before she could think of a snappy remark, the missing three had appeared, looking surprised at Elizabeth's presence.  
  
"Hi boys and Marissa," she cocked her head up at them.  
  
"Hey," Seth managed.  
  
Elizabeth quickly noted the physical closeness between Ryan and Marissa, and the way that he was smiling at her. She turned her attention to Seth.  
  
"Seth Cohen," she smiled, "Come get a drink with me?"  
  
"We have drinks," Summer said, pointing at the cooler.  
  
"Right. I'd like a walk anyway."  
  
"Well, I-" Seth began, but Summer cut him off.  
  
"Promised to buy me lunch," Summer smiled sweetly, "But maybe we'll catch up with you later." She slipped on a pair of shorts and a tank top and tossed Seth's shirt at him. Surprised, he fumbled to put it on.  
  
Ryan and Marissa exchanged glances. "We'll swim for a bit and catch up with you guys later," Ryan offered, watching Seth.  
  
"...Okay." Seth was still a little lost. Summer had already started walking up the beach, and he jogged to catch up with her.  
  
"That was certainly interesting," he said finally, after they had walked in silence for a few minutes.  
  
"What?" She didn't meet his eyes.  
  
"Back there," he said, exasperated, "It's like you don't want me talking to her."  
  
"Duh."  
  
"Why, exactly?"  
  
"She's bad news, Seth, okay? She invites herself everywhere, she's trying to take over freaking Newport, and that includes you."  
  
"So? I feel like I'm missing something here, Summer."  
  
She stopped walking. They had wandered to a less populated part of the beach, where a few kids played in the sand while their parents looked on.  
  
"Seth," she began, "Since Ryan and Marissa have been acting stupid in love, and not doing anything about it, you and I have been forced to hang out a lot lately, right?"  
  
"'Forced' is such a harsh word, but yes."  
  
"Well, as annoying as you can be sometimes, it's not like I hate you."  
  
"You're not very good at this," Seth dug his toe into the sand.  
  
"What I'm trying to say is that, for some dumb reason, I care about you on some level."  
  
"Oh, I get it. You're madly in love with me and you want to run away together. Gotcha." He nodded, a serious expression on her face.  
  
She smiled despite herself. "I wouldn't go that far."  
  
"How far would you go?" He asked slowly.  
  
She looked at him. At his messy hair and his nervous eyes. She thought about all the times that she had shot him down, that she had seen those eyes look away quickly with embarrassment. The times he had bit his lip and nodded in resignation. And now she was making an effort to be with him, to keep him away from another girl.  
  
Without warning, she leaned over and kissed him softly on the cheek. He was readying himself to respond when she leaned over again and kissed him square on the mouth. He responded immediately, his hand in her dark hair.  
  
They finally pulled away.  
  
"Sorry," Summer said softly.  
  
"Oh no, don't be sorry, I mean that was... you know... wow."  
  
"I meant for the way I always treat you. Consider that my apology."  
  
"Um, apology accepted. Graciously accepted."  
  
"We should be getting back," she said, leading the way.  
  
Seth stood for a minute, unsure of the current situation, then followed.  
  
___________  
  
*Review, please! Give me thoughts, ideas, hate mail, whatever! Thanks!* 


	3. Three

Thanks for all the reviews kiddos! Keep them coming, it helps.  
  
Oh yeah, and I don't own anything... not even Seth. Dang.  
  
____________  
  
Seth sat on his skateboard in his room, holding his wallet. He wheeled back and forth across his room, slowly, his mind in a million places. He didn't even notice Ryan leaning in his doorway, his typical look of nonchalance on his face.  
  
"Having fun?"  
  
Seth didn't look up, but he did stop the skateboard. "Yeah, thrills."  
  
"You've been off in la-la land all day," Ryan sighed, "Speak up."  
  
"About what?" Seth used his bare feet to resume the motion of the skateboard.  
  
"Just let me know when you want to spill your guts," Ryan shook his head and wandered out of the room.  
  
Seth sighed. He decided to suck it up. After the beach he had been in this brooding state, and his mind kept going in circles. He opened up his wallet, smoothing out Summer's number.  
  
'Don't be a pansy,' he thought to himself, dialing the number on his cell. He felt like a sixth grader.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Summer... hey. It's Seth."  
  
"Seth?" She sounded a little confused.  
  
"Yeah, you know, Seth Cohen."  
  
Silence.  
  
"The random boy that you kissed on the beach today?" He offered up, feeling increasingly stupid with each passing second.  
  
"Yeah, I know. Um, why were you calling again?"  
  
"I just wanted to know if you wanted to, you know, go do... something."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Oh you know, fly to France, climb Everest, whatever you want."  
  
"Actually Seth, I'm kind of busy."  
  
"Oh, well, okay then. Maybe some other time, because you know, I had fun today. With you, I mean." Why couldn't he form normal sentences? He felt like the Rainman.  
  
"Yeah, I'm like, really busy," she said with a sigh.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Well, I'll see you around."  
  
"Right. Bye Summer."  
  
Click.  
  
He felt like a complete moron. He mentally kicked himself and chewed on his lip. The kiss seemed like it had never happened, like it was some random hallucination of his. It had obviously been some act of pity, and he naively assumed that it meant something.  
  
Because it sure had felt like something. It wasn't just a peck, it was a kiss. Quite a kiss. And he had kissed her back, and she had let it all happen. Seth's stomach was flipping over. Humiliated once again. It felt like the story of his life.  
  
On instinct, he pulled out Elizabeth's number and examined it. He turned the scrap of paper over once, as though looking for some answers. He rubbed the back of his neck with one hand and dialed with the other. Carpe diem.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Elizabeth, it's Seth."  
  
"Seth Cohen! It's about time," she said in a friendly voice.  
  
He smiled, feeling better. "So, I was just wondering what you were up to tomorrow."  
  
"Well, first I'm going to lunch with you, then we're going to hang out."  
  
"Funny, you know, 'cause I was thinking the same thing."  
  
"It's settled then. Meet me at The Dock at noon?"  
  
"You're the boss," he replied.  
  
"Good boy," she laughed, "I'll see you then."  
  
Seth hung up and stared at the phone. It was like some alternate universe. Breaking into a smile, he hopped off of his board and strolled into the next room, where Ryan was reading.  
  
"Guess who's got a date..." he sang softly, inspecting his fingernails casually.  
  
"I'll be damned," Ryan smiled, looking up.  
  
__________  
  
"How do I look?" Seth asked, standing in the pool house.  
  
Ryan gave him the once over. "I personally wouldn't date you, but I can't speak for this Elizabeth girl."  
  
"Yeah, I was thinking I should wear something nicer, in case we decide to head for Vegas and elope," Seth shrugged, looking down at his clothes. He was dressed like he was every other day.  
  
"I'm sure you'll be okay," assured. Ryan. He was excited for Seth. He was finally moving on, and with quite a catch, too.  
  
Seth had just arrived at the restaurant when he saw Elizabeth. She wore a bright red halter top, blue jean capris, and red flip flops. Seth stood to greet her.  
  
"You look absolutely... you look beautiful," he shot her a grin.  
  
"You don't look so bad yourself," she hugged him and sat down. He followed her lead.  
  
They managed some small talk before the food came. Seth noticed her smiles, how they weren't condescending or sarcastic. Elizabeth didn't make him feel like a dork every time he spoke, something that he had gotten used to when talking to girls. Especially Summer.  
  
"You know Seth, I just don't see how you're single," she said.  
  
"Ah yes," he nodded, "You're about the only girl in Newport who wonders why."  
  
"I'll be they all want you, deep down," she said. She looked behind him. "I'll be right back."  
  
She walked past him, touching his shoulder lightly as she did so. After a few minutes of pushing his chicken around his plate, he turned around. Elizabeth was leaning over a table, talking to some guy that Seth recognized from the water polo team. He watched as the guy entered her number in his cell phone, then kissed her on the hand. She giggled and turned towards Seth, who quickly returned to his plate.  
  
"That's Jake," she explained, sitting down.  
  
"Okay."  
  
"We met at Holly's party," she continued, "he's really sweet."  
  
Seth wondered why she was telling him this. "That's cool."  
  
"But anyway, back to you. And me."  
  
Seth looked up, interested.  
  
"My dad is throwing a party at our house tomorrow. You know, to show off to all of the neighbors. Be my date?"  
  
"Definitely," Seth nodded. "Um, want to go for a walk on the beach?"  
  
"Let's go."  
  
As they sat on the sand, messing with it and making little piles, Elizabeth slid her hand into his. They leaned against the seawall, and just sat there for a while. Seth closed his eyes. He was a romantic at heart, and this girl, this scenario... it was all right.  
  
After a while they left, Seth promising to see her the next night. She responded with a kiss on the cheek and a smile.  
  
For once, Seth felt good about himself.  
  
_____________  
  
Okay guys, that's it! I know it doesn't seem like there's anything very wrong with Elizabeth, but just wait until the next chapter. Ooh, suspense. Yeah, I thought this chapter was kind of boring, but it leads in to the rest of the story. Please let me know what you think, and thanks to those that reviewed! 


	4. Four

People who review rock my socks. Thanks a lot! Keep them coming, por favor.  
  
*I own the OC and all of its characters.. wait, no I don't. I own whole lot of nothing.  
  
I missed 'The Escape' and it makes me sad... encore on Monday? I sure hope so.  
  
________________  
  
She didn't really want to go to the party, but a social event was a social event, and she needed to at least make an appearance. Summer grabbed her lipstick and turned at the sound of Marissa's voice.  
  
"Ryan says that Seth is Elizabeth's date."  
  
Summer extracted from the sentence what she wanted. "So you've been talking to Ryan a lot, huh?"  
  
"Some."  
  
Summer carefully applied her lipstick, trying to look distracted. Which she was. That kiss with Seth... it had scared her. And the way that he had looked at her afterwards, the complete adoration... it was all so real. She had wanted so badly to kiss him again, to feel like that again.  
  
There was also the phone call to consider. She had felt guilty afterwards, hearing the pain and embarrassment in his voice. But it was Seth... and she was Summer. It was a dumb kiss, not a freaking marriage proposal.  
  
She had almost convinced herself that she didn't care about his date that evening when she turned around and told Marissa that she was ready.  
  
__________  
  
The party was pretty typical. Newport inhabitants roamed around the house and deck, mingling and trying to impress each other. The moment that Seth walked onto the deck, where most of the teenagers were hanging out, he was embraced in a hug. Elizabeth smiled at him.  
  
"You smell like girl," he grinned.  
  
"Well, that's the idea Seth," she smiled back, dragging him by the hand.  
  
The night was going routinely, except that Seth had someone to smile at him and give him attention. They weren't attached at the hip, but he saw her enough to make him feel comfortable.  
  
At one point during the night, Elizabeth led him to a small office in the house. As soon as he stepped in the door she wrapped her hands around his neck, kissing him. His hands met at the small of her back and pulled her closer. She pulled back and looked at him carefully, playing with his hair.  
  
"You know Seth," she murmured, "I like you."  
  
"I like you too... a lot."  
  
"I know," she smiled, kissing him again. "Take me out this weekend," she said, and he responded with a nod. She kissed his neck a few times and he sighed happily. "Now let's go show each other off." She kissed him quickly and walked with him back out into the party.  
  
Summer watched the pair emerge from the room, Seth with mussed up hair and a goofy look on his face, Elizabeth's eyes wandering as she looped her arm's through his. Something lurched inside of Summer. Elizabeth whispered something in his ear and walked off.  
  
Summer walked up to him. "Seth, hey," she said, her voice friendly.  
  
"Hello," Seth said slowly, regarding her coldly.  
  
"Can we talk for a second?" She asked innocently.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Um, somewhere else?"  
  
He shrugged indifferently, and she motioned him to follow her. They walked to an empty corner of the enormous back yard. He sat on a small bench surrounded by palm trees, looking impatient. They sat in silence for a moment.  
  
"Did you want to say something?" He finally asked.  
  
Summer was as lost as he was. She hadn't planned this far ahead- she had been acting on instinct, and now that they were alone, she was at a loss.  
  
"Well, I can start," he said sarcastically. "You kissed me. Why is that, exactly? Was it a new method of trying to torture me? Honestly, they say that a little variation is good, but-"  
  
She cut him off.  
  
"I kissed you because I wanted to."  
  
"Right. And later that same day you wanted to cut me down and make me feel like crap, right?" He started her straight in the eyes.  
  
"I... I don't know," she faltered. "You've liked me for so long, I just... don't know."  
  
"You know, I'm not just some mascot or novelty of yours, Summer," his voice was rising a little. "You can't just fuck with my feelings because of some petty ownership or jealousy issue."  
  
"I know." She didn't know what to say, or how she felt. She just wanted to go home and pretend that she had never demanded to speak to him.  
  
She finally looked him in the eye. To her surprise, he didn't look angry, he looked sad. He was chewing on his lip and his eyes seemed to be pleading with her. Without thinking, she laid her hand on his and leaned a little closer to him.  
  
"Stop," he stood up quickly, his voice shaking. "You can't do this to me. I'm with Elizabeth," he pointed back to the party, "and she treats me like a person." He walked away, leaving Summer sitting on the bench.  
  
_________  
  
Ryan's stomach sank as he turned the corner. There was Elizabeth, all over some guy with spiky hair, laughing obsessively. He clenched his teeth, angry. Seth was the nicest guy he knew, finally with some hope, and this girl was screwing with him. He walked over to her.  
  
"Elizabeth, we need to talk." She followed him away from the guy.  
  
"Anything you say," she grinned. "What's up?"  
  
"Seth likes you a lot."  
  
"I like him too," she insisted.  
  
"Yeah. And him too..." Ryan motioned at the other guy.  
  
"What? I'm just having fun," she shrugged.  
  
"Well, you might want to tell that to Seth. He's a great guy."  
  
"I know that, Ryan. And I want to hang out with him and go on dates... but it's not like we're an old married couple."  
  
"I know that, but-"  
  
"What he doesn't know can't hurt him," she finished with a sigh. "Don't make a big deal out of nothing." She strolled away. Ryan stood there awkwardly, unsure of what to do.  
  
"Sup bro?" Seth appeared at his side. He looked at Ryan, who didn't look as composed as he usually did. "What?" He frowned and followed Ryan's eyes.  
  
Elizabeth leaned over and kissed some guy.  
  
Seth gulped. He had a blank expression on his face, then just kind of nodded. Typical. He knew that he shouldn't be surprised, that he shouldn't get upset.  
  
"You alright?" Ryan asked. He kicked himself- dumb question- but he had to do something. Seth had this odd look on his face.  
  
Seth turned to Ryan, an ironic half smile on his face. He was beating himself up inside.  
  
"Stupid of me to expect any better, huh?"  
  
He stuffed his hands in his pockets and walked away.  
  
________________  
  
Poor Seth! Man oh man. Please leave some reviews and whatnot, I'll take whatever! There's more to come, so don't worry... there's hope for our boy yet! 


	5. Five

Thanks for the reviews!!  
  
_____________  
  
Seth let the sun beat down on him and absorb him. The raft floated lazily in the pool. He didn't want to think; he was tired of thinking. Hell, he was tired of everything.  
  
"Seth," he heard Marissa's voice and kept his eyes closed.  
  
"Yes ma'am?"  
  
"Where's Ryan?"  
  
"Somewhere in the pool house," he waved his hand lazily.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
After she left he returned to this semi-conscious state, detaching himself from the world. From the previous night.  
  
"Is it all right if we join you?" He registered Ryan's voice.  
  
"Sure," he lifted his head up and opened his eyes. There stood Ryan, Marissa, and Summer. He hadn't realized she was there. He suppressed a groan and put his head back down.  
  
Summer waded into the water with Marissa while Ryan sat with his feet in the pool. She looked at Seth, trying not to stare. Ryan began splashing Marissa, so she swam over to Seth.  
  
"Hey."  
  
"Yeah, so let's not do this right now," Seth said bluntly. He didn't care who heard him. "Don't worry, your insecurities are safe. I'm not happy anymore and I got screwed over, so you don't have to talk to me."  
  
Ryan and Marissa, exchanging curious glances but taking their cue, slipped inside and gave them some privacy.  
  
"Did you feel something when we kissed?" She tried a new approach, though she wasn't sure what her goal was.  
  
He opened his eyes and looked at her. "I've liked you since third grade Summer. What do you think?"  
  
Seth closed his eyes, lying back on the raft. Suddenly he felt a pair of soft lips on his. He opened his eyes in surprise, saw Summer, and quickly closed them again. He kissed her deeply and she responded immediately. Her hand appeared on his bare chest and slowly slid across it.  
  
There they were again, feeling cut off from the world and everything in it.  
  
She pulled away and he studied her. He didn't know anything except that he wanted to kiss her again. He leaned forward, threw the raft off balance, and slipped awkwardly into the cool water with a splash.  
  
When he emerged from the water she was laughing at him. "Smooth, Cohen."  
  
"Yeah, I'm pretty slick."  
  
"Dork."  
  
"You never did miss a chance to remind me," he kept his voice normal, but pointed.  
  
He waded to the edge of the pool and sat on the steps, soon joined by Summer.  
  
"What exactly are we doing, Seth?" She asked him.  
  
"You tell me, Summer," he sighed. "You kiss me, then blow me off, then randomly kiss me again. Am I just a damn good kisser, or are you getting something else out of this?"  
  
Everything was so real again. She knew that she had to cut the bullshit. He was pleading with her again, completely open to her. She had been horrible to him... and yet here he was.  
  
"Those kisses... they meant something to me, Seth. I guess I'm just not sure what, yet."  
  
His reply surprised her. "Well, let's find out then."  
  
"How do you mean?"  
  
"Let's go somewhere tomorrow. No Ryan, no Marissa. Just some good ole quality time."  
  
"In public?" She could have kicked herself from letting that slip from her lips.  
  
He actually smiled. "Yes, Ms. Popular, in public."  
  
"What do you want to do?"  
  
"You'll see."  
  
____________  
  
Summer absentmindedly ran her brush through her hair, checking the clock again. Seth would be picking her up in ten minutes. He hadn't told her where they were going but, judging Seth, she knew that it wouldn't be anything too fancy. She had dressed casually in shorts and a tank top.  
  
She set the brush down and closed her eyes. What was she doing? One day she had been rolling her eyes at the bothersome guy, and the next she was kissing him and going to hang out with him. She hadn't had much time to look at everything that was going on.  
  
She knew that it had been Elizabeth. Summer had been jealous, watching them interact, watching Seth turn those adoring eyes on some new girl. Amidst all her snide remarks at him, she never realized how much she loved the attention he gave her.  
  
Now she would be finding out if it had all been a jealousy issue, or if she really did feel something for him.  
  
Seth Cohen.  
  
She smiled to herself and skipped downstairs at the sound of the doorbell.  
  
Seth stood there with a goofy smile on his face. "M'lady," he nodded his head and handed her a single tulip. She smiled; he was so different from other guys.  
  
"Thanks," she smiled. "So where are we going?"  
  
_______________  
  
Sorry so short, guys! I wanted to post, but I really want to spend a lot of time on their day together. If you review, I'll be your best friend.... 


	6. Six

Okay, so I started to write this and was hit by the oh-so-dreaded writer's block. I had a random burst of inspiration for parts of this chapter in the middle of the library, so I kind of didn't study for my economics test. So I may fail an exam, but at least I got some work done, right? Hah. Anyway, thanks for the reviews- I'm always open to ideas, praise, criticism, whatever!  
  
______________  
  
Seth ignored her question, instead offering her his arm. She took it, and he led to her the car, where he opened her door for her. Suppressing a smile, she climbed into the Rover.  
  
Summer couldn't quick sneaking glances at him as he drove. He drummed his fingers on the steering wheel to the tune of the Rooney CD that was playing, biting his lip as he dealt with traffic.  
  
Her head swam. She knew that she was running the risk of being seen on a date with Seth Cohen, and she wasn't sure if she even cared anymore. For once her priorities weren't so clear.  
  
They finally pulled into their destination, and Seth turned to her for a reaction.  
  
"The zoo." It wasn't a question- it was a statement.  
  
"The zoo," he echoed her, affirming.  
  
"So we're going to spend all day looking at dirty animals in cages?"  
  
"You used to love the zoo," he said, undaunted.  
  
"Yeah, when I was like eight."  
  
"Your favorite part," he continued as though she hadn't spoken, "was the otters. You wanted to buy one in the gift shop, and you threw a fit when they didn't have them."  
  
If it were anyone else, it would have been slightly creepy, but because it was Seth, it was sweet.  
  
"I suppose we'll have to stop by the penguins then," she said, sighing.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Penguins, Seth," she said impatiently. "That very same fieldtrip you were lost for like half an hour because you stayed in the penguin exhibit for too long."  
  
He got out of the car and appeared in her window, opening the door for her.  
  
"I didn't know you remembered me," he smiled.  
  
"I liked your hair," she said simply.  
  
"It hasn't changed much." They walked towards the entrance and he paid for two tickets.  
  
"I know," she smiled slightly and tousled his dark hair.  
  
Summer had to admit that it was different from most other dates she had been on... in a good way. Movies were great, but they weren't exactly the best environment for getting to know each other. She liked how she could mention anything with Seth, and it was okay.  
  
"Do you ever wish we were kids again?" She asked as they both leaned against the rail, looking at the giraffes.  
  
Seth looked at the kids running around, followed by tired parents. "I don't know," he shrugged. "I guess being excluded as a kid isn't any better than being excluded now."  
  
He could tell that his comment made her uncomfortable; that hadn't been his goal.  
  
"What about you?" He asked.  
  
"Sometimes," she turned so that her back was against the railing. She paused, and Seth waited.  
  
"It was just easier, you know? Not so many expectations."  
  
"Life's a bitch," he nodded.  
  
"Sometimes I wish Newport would disappear," she sighed.  
  
"And I always thought you were so content here."  
  
"Sometimes." She shook her head. "Let's not talk about this now." She smiled at him. "Let's go find those penguins, okay?"  
  
The dark, cool exhibit contrasted sharply against the hot, bright, noisy outside.  
  
"It's freezing," she shivered, watching the animals play through the glass.  
  
He slipped his arm around her, and she leaned into him a little bit. All day long, whenever they had touched, her stomach had flipped. Every casual brush was met with the reaction- the same excitement she had become overwhelmed with whenever they kissed. She felt silly... she had never acted like this before.  
  
The softness of his shirt against her cheek, the warmth of his arm, the way his hand rested on her shoulder, the faint smell of his cologne... she took it all in. She closed her eyes.  
  
She suddenly snapped out of her daze. He was looking at her, a goofy smile on his face.  
  
"What?" She began walking towards the exit, her cheeks flushed.  
  
"Nothing, nothing..." He followed her.  
  
They were eating hamburgers at a plastic table when Summer finally asked him.  
  
"What happened with Elizabeth?"  
  
Seth jabbed a french fry into glob of ketchup and sighed. He swirled the condiment slowly.  
  
"You two really seemed to like each other," she prompted.  
  
"Well I liked her a lot. And she liked me," Seth said vaguely. Summer waited him out. "Unfortunately, she liked a few other guys too." He finally added.  
  
"What a bitch," Summer said bluntly, sipping her bottled water. "I hope you let her know that."  
  
"Not really."  
  
What do you mean?"  
  
"Before Ryan and I left the party, I just told her that we probably shouldn't see each other anymore."  
  
"Seth," Summer said bossily, "You can't just let people walk all over you like that, and not even say anything about it."  
  
He shrugged.  
  
"You know, you really let me have it at her party," she reminded him.  
  
He finally met her eyes. "It hurt when I saw her kiss that other guy, Summer. A bitch, yes. But it wasn't the same with you. I cared enough to let you know what I was feeling."  
  
She looked away. "Why?" She had been wondering this for a while. Despite everything, Seth was always there.  
  
"I don't know," he said simply.  
  
A silence grew between them, but it wasn't exactly awkward. They were both lost in thoughts of their situation... whatever it was. She watched him rip his napkin in little shreds.  
  
"Do you want to go sailing?" He suddenly blurted out.  
  
"Huh?" Smooth.  
  
"As much as I'm enjoying my gourmet meal in this swanky little get-up here," Seth smiled, "I thought maybe we could get out of here and go sailing. We've seen pretty much everything."  
  
"That was kind of random."  
  
"Kind of." He smiled to himself.  
  
She considered. She was having a good time, but this uncertainty about what was going to happen worried her. She wasn't sure how ready she was to jump into a relationship, with Seth Cohen of all people, but she also knew that she could fall for him very easily.  
  
Or rather, that she was falling for him very easily.  
  
Seth had been studying her for years, and he could read her face.  
  
"You know, it's okay to do what you want to do sometimes. Just... for today, don't worry about anything but today, okay?"  
  
"What are you talking about, Cohen?" She asked lamely. It bothered her that he could read her so well. He was supposed to be the one whose feelings were always written all over his face.  
  
"You know." He shrugged. "So do you want to go?"  
  
"Fine," she said quickly.  
  
Seth couldn't quit smiling as he drove them back to her house. She was going sailing with him.  
  
"Ta daa!" Seth waved an arm at the sailboat.  
  
"Summer's Breeze," she read slowly, "That'd better just be a coincidence."  
  
Seth stayed quiet, his face slightly flushed.  
  
Summer stared at the sails, avoiding looking at him. He had named his boat after her. She suddenly realized all of the expectations he probably had for her. How could she live up to any of it? She watched him mess with ropes and felt a little sick to her stomach.  
  
"All ready?" Seth stood up, looking at her expectantly.  
  
She had already brought it up once that day, but she was still curious. She had to know.  
  
"Seth, why do you still like me after all these years?"  
  
He didn't answer her immediately, but instead held out his hand, prompting her to join him on the boat. She took it and stepped onto it gingerly. She sat down and watched him work.  
  
"Seth?" She pressed again.  
  
He launched into it.  
  
"You're gorgeous with that sharp cruelty that, for some reason, hurts so good. I know that's only one side to you, though. I know about that gentleness and love you have. And I've always wanted to be a part of it, all of it, not just one side or the other. I look at you and know that I can make you happy, and that you're the only one I really want to make happy, and it's always been that way. It's not a phase, it's the way things are. And whenever you do let that guard down for me, when you randomly kiss me or smile at me or touch me or laugh at my jokes or anything, I feel invincible. It's like everything is finally okay or something, that years of being excluded don't matter, because I have your attention and that's what I need. And somewhere in there, I think that you need me too, or at least I hope so."  
  
She watched the water roll slowly beneath them. "Wow," she managed.  
  
"Your turn," he said. "Why did you change your mind about me?"  
  
Summer wasn't used to hearing emotional soliloquies, much less giving them. But after everything she had just told her, after bearing himself like that, she knew that she owed him honesty.  
  
"I admit," she began, "It was Elizabeth at first. You were that kid who was obsessed with me, and suddenly there you were with her, holding her hand and smiling all goofy at her. I don't know, my motives were mixed at first, but... that kiss."  
  
She paused.  
  
"That kiss," she repeated, then stopped again. She looked at him. They were sitting on a boat, with the sun and the breeze, just them. She didn't have to worry about anyone or anything else.  
  
"That kiss scared me," she said finally, "Because it was so perfect. I never expected it, not from you, and there it was. All I wanted was to run away or kiss you again... so I picked one." She was staring at her feet when she finished, not wanting to look at him. She'd never felt so vulnerable or insecure.  
  
Seth saw her bite her lip and saw that she was spent for the moment. That had taken a lot out of her.  
  
"And I just thought it was my dashing good looks," he said with a smile, "You know, tall dark and handsome. Or my dazzling wit and irresistible charm. Or the way that I make you weak in the knees every time I enter a room. Or-"  
  
"Or the fact that you never shut up," she interrupted. "Oh wait, that's definitely not it..."  
  
"Burn!" He shook his head, his grin even wider.  
  
"I never knew you sailed. It's impressive." She changed the subject.  
  
"Well, you never had much of a reason to know," he pointed out.  
  
She shrugged. It was true. "But still, it's really cool."  
  
"I go all the time," he said slowly, "If you ever want to come back out."  
  
She nodded a little, and he smiled again.  
  
They didn't talk much more, with Seth concentrating on sailing and Summer concentrating on watching him.  
  
When they stepped back onto the deck, Seth once again extended his hand to help her. She rested her feet on solid ground, and he casually intertwined his fingers with hers.  
  
She had kissed him twice, but it was still weird to be holding hands with Seth Cohen. It was so couple-y.  
  
But it was also so comfortable.  
  
She had to be home for dinner with her parents and Marissa, so he drove her home, his hand still holding hers. He walked her to her door in the dark and they both paused.  
  
The first two times she had been instinctive and nervous, and he had been taken off guard. But now they were both thinking the same thing. Summer felt his warm lips on hers; she inhaled his aftershave and everything felt right. Their mouths opened together and she felt his warm tongue run lightly across hers. One hand appeared at her neck, barely touching her, giving her goose bumps. She moaned a little against his lips, a reaction that encouraged him.  
  
So many times she had cringed at his touch and shot him looks of disgust.  
  
Now she couldn't get enough of him.  
  
He obviously knew what he was doing. Nothing felt nervous or clumsy. There was no worrying or thinking. He wasn't awkward or sloppy. He was perfect.  
  
Her hands slid under his shirt, up his smooth back. He felt like her fingers were burning into him; she just wanted to touch him. She felt safe.  
  
Seth was overwhelmed. He felt her washing over him. This was bliss, this was perfection. He took in every movement. Summer was pressed up against him, kissing him, giving him her undivided attention and affection.  
  
The kiss ended and he lightly kissed the corner of her mouth, teasing her. She grabbed his belt loops with her fingers and brought him closer, kissing him again.  
  
Neither of them heard the knob turn, but the instant light and noise from the open door quickly caught their attention. They snapped apart instantly, Summer's hands moving up to smooth her hair.  
  
Marissa was standing in the doorway, her mouth slightly open with the corners up into a slight smile.  
  
"Seth?" She asked in disbelief. They had pulled apart quickly, but not quickly enough.  
  
"Uhhh..." Seth made some awkward, incomprehensible noise.  
  
"It's not at all what it looks like," Summer said instantly, her first reaction. Seth's brow knitted up, and he shook his head.  
  
"Well, call me when you figure out what it was," he said, and Summer could hear the hurt in his voice.  
  
She stood there, feeling sick, as he drove away.  
  
__________________  
  
There you go! I'll probably add in maybe two more chapters, but it depends on where the story takes me. Please review and give me any ideas!! 


	7. Seven

Thank you guys so much for the reviews! Woo yeah. Okay, so last time I had mentioned two more chapters, but now I'm thinking there may be more. I've been given some good ideas, so keep reading and send a review my way. This chapter was really fun and easy for me to write. Anyway, read away!  
  
______________  
  
"Summer?" Marissa closed Summer's bedroom door behind her. She hadn't said a word during dinner and was now lying on her bed with a blank expression on her face.  
  
"I suck, Coop. I totally suck."  
  
"Can we back it up? What's been going on with you two?"  
  
Summer sat up and relayed everything, glad to finally be talking to someone about it.  
  
"Wow," Marissa stared at her friend. "I figured something was going on, but I had no idea."  
  
"Yeah, well."  
  
"So what now?" Marissa asked gently.  
  
"I don't know," Summer punched her pillow.  
  
"Summer, do you want to be with him?"  
  
"Marissa, it was one of the best days of my life."  
  
"Tell him, not me."  
  
______________  
  
Ryan looked up, startled, when Seth slammed the door of the pool house.  
  
"Whoa, what's going on?" Ryan stood up and Seth kicked a chair.  
  
"As usual, nothing. Absolutely nothing." Seth looked around for something else to kick.  
  
"Seth..." It weirded Ryan out to see his friend so furious.  
  
His anger seemed to break, and he collapsed on the couch. Ryan sunk into a chair and listened as Seth vented about everything that had happened. He didn't interrupt.  
  
"She's gone too far this time." Seth's voice was almost shaking. "It's her damn instinct to be ashamed of me, even in front of her best friend. I'm fucking sick of it. I'm done, I can't do it."  
  
His cell phone rang, and he glanced at the screen. Summer. "Figures," he muttered, turning it off.  
  
Ryan couldn't think of anything to say but crappy cliches, so he kept quiet.  
  
"I'm a real winner lately," said Seth, his voice oddly loud. Ryan knew that he was torturing himself inside, thinking of reasons that Summer wouldn't want to be with him.  
  
"Have you eaten?" Ryan asked, immediately realizing how stupid it sounded.  
  
It was the right thing to say, though. "Let's eat," he agreed. "I want waffles."  
  
______________  
  
Seth opened the door the next afternoon to see Summer. There were circles under her eyes, and she didn't look as together as she usually did. He leaned against the frame of the doorway and gave a little sigh.  
  
"Can I help you?"  
  
"Seth, we need to talk."  
  
"Funny, because I don't think we do. But then, God knows it's only your opinion that counts."  
  
"Please, Seth. I'm sorry, I-"  
  
"Yeah, so I have a slight schedule today." He pointedly checked his watch. "One o'clock. Yep. I'm supposed to be sitting on the couch playing video games right now, so it's a no go with the chit chat."  
  
He closed the door and immediately heard her knocking.  
  
"Summer, what a surprise," he said brightly upon opening the door again.  
  
"Why-"  
  
"Ahh yes, why?" He said. "Such a good question. For example, why did you ever bother talking to such an embarrassment as me? Or, better yet, why did I waste so much time with a brat like you?"  
  
She quickly averted her eyes.  
  
"Right. So apparently you're too busy for the yapping too, so adios." He shut the door again.  
  
Summer wilted. He had blown her off. Not only that, but he looked so composed, unlike her. She hadn't been able to sleep that night, and he was acting as though he hadn't a care in the world.  
  
How ironic.  
  
She knew that, in some way, she deserved this. All the times she had snapped at him or ignored him had come full circle. It was different though, she knew. He had never done anything to her to warrant her negativity towards him... and she had done everything to get this from him.  
  
Seth walked through the house and out the back door towards the pool house. He tried not to think about Summer, willing himself to concentrate on something else.  
  
"Seth."  
  
Marissa was sitting in a chair in front of the doors to the pool house.  
  
"Wow, stalker!"  
  
"I just got here," she explained, a little embarrassed. "Where's Ryan?"  
  
"Work."  
  
"Oh... so what are you up to?"  
  
"Video game time," he said. "You want in?" He really didn't expect Marissa to take him up on his offer; he was just trying to be nice. He didn't want his frustration with Summer to spill over onto Marissa.  
  
"Sure," she smiled and stood up. "What are we playing?"  
  
"Seriously?"  
  
"It's not like I have anything else to do. Summer's plan is to wallow in self pity all day, and she wants to wallow alone."  
  
"Have you eaten lunch yet?" Seth neatly skipped around her comment, entering the pool house.  
  
"Yeah, but I could use a snack," she eyed him, looking for any hints of emotion.  
  
"Pretzels it is." He tossed her a bag and planted himself on the couch.  
  
"So what am I doing here?" She took the controller and studied the screen.  
  
"In a nutshell, viciously attack me by pressing random buttons."  
  
"Cool."  
  
"Not so cool after you die a horrible death," he smirked.  
  
"Crap!" Marissa threw down her controller after Seth almost immediately beat her.  
  
"Don't worry, I'll show you the ways. Wax on, wax off." He launched another game.  
  
"Evildoer!" He cried as she punched wildly at the buttons. She had lost about six times in a row when she turned to Seth and smiled.  
  
"I have an idea."  
  
"Do tell."  
  
"Okay, if I win this game, we talk about you and Summer."  
  
"And when you lose?"  
  
"If I lose," she answered, "then we won't."  
  
"But if we don't play at all, then we won't talk about it anyway," he pointed out.  
  
"What do you propose, then?"  
  
"When I win, we talk about you and Ryan."  
  
"Fine."  
  
They began a new game, and it was actually pretty close. Seth furrowed his eyebrows and concentrated; Marissa obviously didn't want to discuss her and Ryan. He was about to drop kick her and finish the job when Marissa lunged forward and unplugged his controller.  
  
"Hey!" He scrambled off of the couch and fumbled to plug it back in, but she shoved him over as she mashed the buttons, finally winning.  
  
"Wow, that totally doesn't count," Seth couldn't help but smile.  
  
"Hey, there were no ground rules," Marissa stated. "So you have to talk."  
  
"I don't associate with cheaters."  
  
"I'm just going to keep bothering you if you don't give in," she pointed out.  
  
"Okay." He admitted defeat and fell back onto the couch. "What do you want to know?"  
  
"I want to know if you'll give her another chance."  
  
"I'm out of chances, Marissa. She's has them all, probably all tucked away somewhere."  
  
"She's done nothing but beat herself up over what happened."  
  
"Good," he sighed.  
  
Before Marissa could speak again, Seth jumped in.  
  
"Look, Marissa. Put yourself in my shoes. Think of everything, not just the past few days, but everything. I'm talking back to elementary school. Would you really give her another shot? She'll probably just throw that one away too."  
  
"She cares about you."  
  
"Right. That's real obvious," he said sarcastically. "But seriously, you have to talk to me and support her because she's your friend. But I think you realize that I'm better off just leaving it alone."  
  
"I haven't seen Summer cry in years," she tried a new approach. "And she cried her eyes out."  
  
As angry as Seth was with Summer, he still grimaced at the thought of her crying. Marissa noticed.  
  
"Seth," she said. "Summer didn't send me here to talk to you. I'm just worried about both of you." She stood up.  
  
"You leaving?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm going to spend some time with my dad."  
  
"How's.... everything going?" Seth suddenly remembered everything that Marissa was dealing with and felt a little guilty for not offering to help her.  
  
"Okay," she gave a little smile. "I had fun hanging out with you Seth."  
  
"Ditto. Rematch another day?"  
  
"Sure." She gave him a quick hug and he sat on the deck. It bothered him that Summer had spent the night crying... but it also bothered him that her condition bothered him. He wanted to feel numb against her pain and to be able to be casual about her, as he had earlier that day.  
  
It would take more than a quick apology to sway him, though.  
  
She was going to have to prove that she wasn't going to find a new way of blowing him off and humiliating him.  
  
Suddenly feeling very alone, Seth slipped on some shoes and decided to visit Ryan at the restaurant.  
  
______________  
  
"Answer your phone," Summer willed aloud, holding her cell phone up to her ear. For the millionth time that day, she was sent directly to his voicemail.  
  
"Seth, it's me again. If nothing else I want you to hear me out, so... just call me. Please. I miss you." She hung up the phone and tossed it onto the table next to her.  
  
She had no idea what to do. Summer Roberts had never, ever, had to chase after a guy before, and certainly not while laden with guilt and throwing out apologies. She had stopped by his house, she had left him voicemails, and she had no idea what else to do.  
  
She knew that she would have to see him again, but the thought of being attacked with his casual yet biting sarcasm was an unpleasant one. All she had wanted to do was hug him up against her, and all he had done was cut her down. Again, the irony didn't fail to hit her square in the face.  
  
She wanted to know where she stood with him, but he wouldn't talk to her. She decided to go see Ryan.  
  
Not long after, she found herself sitting on a barstool, nervously tracing miscellaneous patterns on the side of her water glass. Ryan finally walked over to her.  
  
"I got a few minutes off," he explained.  
  
"Has he given up on me?" She asked, unsure if she wanted to hear the answer.  
  
Ryan raised his eyebrows a little and scratched the back of his neck. "Summer, you broke the guy's heart..."  
  
"But I really want to be with him!" She exclaimed with a frustrated sigh.  
  
"Look," Ryan lowered his voice. "There's no way Seth is completely over you, but he's let so many things you've said and done slide off his back that he can't do it anymore. If you want him, you'd better be ready to show him."  
  
"I am."  
  
"Then do it." Ryan nodded his head to his left, and Summer turned and looked. Seth had just walked in the door and was eyeing her. He turned on his heel and walked right back out the door.  
  
Summer followed him quickly and saw him skateboarding down the road.  
  
"Seth!" He turned around and waved indifferently before landing a kick flip.  
  
"Shit!" She stomped her foot on the ground. He was impossible.  
  
______________  
  
Okay, so let me know what you think, etc! I'm thinking that the next chapter will give us all some answers (yay!), so until then review! Thanks a lot for reading, you rock! Go you! 


	8. Eight

There were so many different ways I could go after writing the last chapter, and I kept going back and forth. You never know, I may write a few different alterations to the story. We'll see. As for now, thanks for the reviews and keep them up. Enjoy the chapter... or don't... whatever floats your boat. Thanks for reading!  
  
_____________  
  
"So now what?" The girls were lying out in Marissa's backyard, tanning.  
  
"What do you mean?" Summer gave a little stretch.  
  
"With Seth," Marissa said patiently.  
  
Summer sighed and shifted again. "Screw it," she muttered, without much conviction.  
  
"You're giving up?"  
  
"I'm not going to mope around and wait for him to get over it. There are tons of fish in the sea, Coop. It's not like I exactly need Cohen."  
  
"Well that's a change of pace from a few days ago."  
  
"Screw it." She sounded more convincing this time. "Honestly, I don't need some rambling, dorky, awkward kid to make me happy."  
  
Summer had been playing these thoughts over in her head all day. She had never been much for serious relationships... it was only high school, and she didn't need a guy like Seth Cohen clinging to her.  
  
Besides, she had tried, hadn't she? What else was she going to do, throw pebbles at his window in the middle of the night? He seemed to be doing just fine without her, and she could follow suit.  
  
Marissa the doubt in her eyes, but didn't say anything. She knew how Summer was, and nobody would be able to convince her of anything besides herself.  
  
Or maybe Seth.  
  
_____________  
  
"I need to get drunk," Seth speculated as he and Ryan walked onto the beach.  
  
"A little early in the morning, don't you think?" Ryan raised an eyebrow and gave one of his ever-so-slight smiles.  
  
Seth propped his surfboard up in the sand, scanning the waves. "I mean it," he said. "I haven't heard from her in over a week."  
  
"Nor have you contacted her," Ryan added.  
  
"I figure that my years of ruthless pursuing are enough to keep me ahead in that respect."  
  
"Good call."  
  
"But alas, who needs it. We have the surf," Seth motioned towards the ocean with a dramatic flourish, "and that's all that we need."  
  
"You should inform broken hearts around the world."  
  
"If everybody had an ocean across the USA, then everybody'd be surfin', like Californ-I-A. You'd see 'em wearin' their baggies. Huarachi sandals, too. A bushy bushy blonde hairdo. Surfin' USA." Seth chanted in a matter of fact tone.  
  
"Dude, what's with you and The Beach Boys lately?"  
  
"You can't go wrong with a classic."  
  
"Though sometimes change is good," Ryan said pointedly.  
  
"Sometimes change is great."  
  
"Sometimes change kicks ass."  
  
Seth was smiling. "Let's hit the waves."  
  
_____________  
  
Seth hadn't been to one of Holly's parties since the night he had met Elizabeth. He felt like he was returning to the scene of the crime.  
  
He knew that he ran the risk of running into both of the girls; or rather, that he probably would. But he felt some need to show both of them that he didn't need them, that he was fine, that he wasn't hiding.  
  
Summer had been thinking the same thing. She had spent a while in front of the mirror that night, wanting to be perfect. Ready to move on, ready to show him what he almost had.  
  
Her confidence disintegrated when he walked into the party.  
  
Nobody looking at her would have noticed. On the outside she was composed, she was social and flirty, she was sarcastic. He had strolled through the doors with Ryan and her insides had felt frozen.  
  
She had immediately grabbed a Screwdriver and gulped it down.  
  
Followed by a shot called a Hot Damn that some guy had given her. And then some.  
  
Seth's eyes found her not long after they arrived. Smiling, drink in hand, talking with a group of people. She met his stare and rolled her eyes. He looked away.  
  
"Come on," Marissa materialized and grabbed his arm. "Time to go meet people."  
  
"Shouldn't you be with Ryan?"  
  
"He's a big kid, Seth." She pulled at his arm again.  
  
"Okay, first of all, you have this look in your eyes like you're trying to help me move on, though I thought you wanted me with Summer. Second of all, we both know that Ryan isn't a big kid, and he's a good sulker. Third, I wouldn't recommend introducing me to anyone. Too much interaction and I'll be dragging you down with me. Dork by association."  
  
"Shut up, Seth. You deserve to have fun, Ryan agrees, and I don't care what anyone thinks."  
  
"If you say so. But if you keep this up, soon you'll be a pro at video games. We'll be spending weekends together at Star Wars conventions. You'll be-"  
  
"Seth."  
  
"Marissa, wait." He stood, planted on the same spot.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I don't want to. I don't like these people, you know that. And they don't like me. Which is fine... I just don't want to do this."  
  
Her face changed a little and she nodded. "Sorry, Seth. You know I just want to help."  
  
"It's okay," he smiled a little, "I'll be okay. Thanks."  
  
Seth felt a hand on his shoulder and turned around. As though the world was trying to prove him wrong, Elizabeth was standing there. Great.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Thought I'd say hello," she shrugged.  
  
Seth suddenly realized that he wasn't burning with anger. He didn't feel horrible, didn't feel neglected, didn't despise her for what she'd done to him.  
  
He had called Summer first, after all. It had always been Summer, and while Elizabeth had screwed him over, it was now more the principle of the thing. He wasn't exactly in the I-Love-Elizabeth club or anything, but it was a relief to realize that he really didn't care.  
  
He said hello and she drifted away, not expecting anything more.  
  
The night ticked on and Seth didn't get wasted as he'd planned. The prospects of throwing up and waking up with a killer hangover weren't likely to make him feel better in any respect.  
  
It was late when he walked into the house from the deck, where he had been keeping Ryan company as he enjoyed a smoke. As much as he didn't want to admit it to himself, his stomach flipped a little when he saw Summer. She was obviously drunk, holding herself up by clinging to a guy with black hair. She was swaying a little and the guy's hands were beginning to roam. Hate rose up inside of him.  
  
Without thinking, Seth walked over to where the moron was kissing on her neck. He ignored the guy.  
  
"Summer, time to go home," he said firmly, staring into her eyes. He couldn't tell if she heard him or not.  
  
"We're a little busy right now. Move along." Seth forced himself to concentrate, pushing back the will to murder this guy.  
  
"Summer."  
  
Her eyes focused on him. "Seth! Seth the penguin kid." She laughed drunkenly at herself and he managed to catch her before she fell forward.  
  
"I'm taking you home," he told her. The stranger's hand was suddenly around her waist, pulling her towards him. Seth put his arm around her shoulders, attempting to lead her away.  
  
"Whoa buddy." A pair of eyes narrowed at Seth. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"  
  
Seth glared at him, unflinching, all business. "Find your piece of ass for the night elsewhere. Let go." His last two words were loaded, and the guy slowly released Summer.  
  
"Screw you." He disappeared.  
  
Fully supporting Summer, Seth looked around for Marissa. He knew that he couldn't drag her, trashed, to her own house, and she needed somewhere to stay. He finally spotted her.  
  
"Marissa." She turned and took in the situation with a glance. "Summer needs to stay with you tonight."  
  
She nodded. "Let's go. There's Ryan."  
  
Ryan's blue eyes glanced back and forth between Seth and Marissa, questioning.  
  
"Some asshole couldn't keep his hands off of her," he said bluntly. "And she's not exactly up for taking care of herself."  
  
"Coop... Coop," Summer slurred as Seth started the car. "I think that I for sure drank some uh, you know, drinks."  
  
"No joke." Ryan raised both eyebrows. Seth remained silent.  
  
They pulled into Marissa's driveway and Seth killed the engine. He walked around the car and lifted a passed out Summer, carrying her to the open front door where Marissa was waiting.  
  
"Do you need any help?" Ryan was behind him. Seth shook his head and followed Marissa up the stairs, through the dark house and into her room.  
  
He lowered her down onto the bed gently and took off her shoes. The worry on his face was evident as he pulled a blanket over her. Ryan and Marissa hung back as Seth leaned over and brushed the dark hair off her face, studying her.  
  
He remembered kissing her, feeling the warmth as they absorbed each other. She had put him on cloud nine just by holding his hand. He thought about the jealous flicker that he had seen in her eyes when Elizabeth had approached him on the beach, and how their light-hearted bickering always pleased him and made him want to kiss her.  
  
He remembered the look on her face as she jumped away from him, quickly and adamantly denying the unspoken when Marissa opened the door.  
  
He straightened up suddenly. "We'd better go."  
  
Marissa walked the boys to the front porch.  
  
"Thanks, Seth," she said delicately.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
_____________  
  
My next chapter is going to depend a lot on reviews I think, so try and help me out. Thanks for reading, hope you're entertained!  
  
I'm hating the hiatus with a fiery passion. Argh. 


	9. Nine

Muchos gracias for the reviews (Kelly, you rock). They definitely make my day! Read on and enjoy, because I'm pretty entertained by writing this. Anything to pull us through until the end of the month, right?  
  
___________  
  
Summer buried her face into the pillow, trying to ignore the hard ache in her head and the bitter taste in her mouth. She squeezed her eyes shut, wishing she could sleep forever.  
  
"Summer," Marissa said softly. She rolled over, groaning at the bright light that filled the room. "Here, drink up." Marissa handed her a glass and she obliged. Water was the best cure for a hangover.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
She rolled out of the bed and stumbled to the bathroom. The water for her shower was scorching hot, almost scalding, and she let it run over her for a long time. She could barely remember anything from the night before, so she asked Marissa for a recap at the kitchen table.  
  
"Well, you were drinking like a sailor for a while," she began.  
  
"So I gathered," she said bitterly, raised a fingertip to her throbbing temple.  
  
"And some guy was getting a little friendly...."  
  
"Friendly?"  
  
"Friendly, grabby, sleazy," Marissa supplied.  
  
"Ew. Who?"  
  
"I'm not sure- you'll have to ask Seth."  
  
Summer studied her orange juice. "Why Seth?" She finally gave in.  
  
"He told the guy to back off, then found me."  
  
"Oh." She let this new information sink in.  
  
"And then," Marissa added, "He drove us here and carried you to my room."  
  
"Show off," she rolled her eyes, but her heart wasn't in it.  
  
"If you think that's showing off, how about the fact that he took off your shoes and tucked you in?"  
  
"Damn."  
  
"Yeah, that's major brownie points."  
  
"No," Summer argued. "I don't owe him anything. He made his own choice to help me out. It's like he's trying to prove that he's the bigger person." She paused. "I don't need him acting the saint."  
  
Marissa didn't think that Seth had any mixed motives, but this wasn't her battle.  
  
"Hurry up," Summer urged, watching Marissa daintily eat her toast. "After I pop some Advil we're going to the beach."  
  
Sun, sand, and hot guys. Summer needed a distraction.  
  
___________  
  
Seth saw the rail and tried for a frontside flip. He pulled it off, and the adrenaline pounded in his head. On a roll, he ollied up onto a cement wall for a boardslide. Upon success he slowed down and rolled to the edge of the indoor skate park, pleased with himself. He gulped some bottled water from his backpack and planned his next move, eyeing the half pipe.  
  
"I think you're the only guy here who has top grade mineral water over Gatorade," said a voice behind him. He turned around and saw a cute girl in capris sitting on a bench, her sandy hair up in a ponytail. She was smiling at him.  
  
He felt his cheeks turn red. "I just grabbed something out of the fridge," he explained. He joined her on the bench; she had an easygoing, approachable look about her.  
  
"Don't sound so apologetic. I'm Dawn Michaels," she held out a hand, and he shook it.  
  
"Seth Cohen."  
  
"I've heard that name before," her face turned thoughtful.  
  
"You're kidding."  
  
"Cohen... Cohen. I think my dad does business with that name."  
  
"It's likely," he shrugged.  
  
She seemed to lose interest in his surname and changed the subject. "So have you been skating for a long time?"  
  
"Almost as long as I can remember," he nodded. "I love it. What about you, do you..." She wasn't dressed for skating, he noticed, trailing off.  
  
"My little brother," she laughed, seeing his confusion. "I end up driving him here a lot. He's ten."  
  
"Oh, okay. Does that, uh, get boring for you?"  
  
"Sometimes," she admitted. "But I like to watch."  
  
"And today you're just lucky enough to have met me," he said, immediately wondering where the heck that came from.  
  
"I know we just met, but can I be honest with you Seth?"  
  
"Sure. Honesty is good, I can deal with honesty," he babbled.  
  
"I've been watching you skate all morning."  
  
Seth bottom lip was between his teeth. What was the deal with him and particularly forthright girls lately? First Elizabeth was all over him, then Summer was planting a few on him, and now this girl was studying him with her blue eyes.  
  
"Oh..." Suave, Cohen.  
  
She found his slightly confused and certainly nervous expression cute, so she continued. "Good form, and you're consistent."  
  
"Thanks," he shot her a smile, not used to receiving compliments.  
  
"Not to mention you make this adorable face when you try to stick a rail," she grinned. "Like you're concentrating really hard."  
  
"Adorable?" He pretended to wince. "Don't you mean masculine, sexy, tough?"  
  
"No, but it was sexy when you pulled off that frontside nosebone."  
  
After the encounters with the last two girls in his life, the last thing Seth was looking for was to jump into a relationship of any kind. On the other hand, he did need to move on, sitting in his room and reading comics wasn't going to get him anywhere.  
  
"Do you want to have dinner with me?" He asked, no warning. She raised an eyebrow a little and gave a half smile.  
  
"Sorry," he apologized." I don't know where that came from... just... yeah."  
  
"Sure. But only if you can impress me on that half pipe," she joked.  
  
"So... where do you want to go?" He was suddenly shy.  
  
She suggested a restaurant near the water and he agreed, jotting down directions to her house.  
  
"Now go skate," she shoved him playfully. "I want to be entertained."  
  
Seth rolled away, feeling slightly dazed. Where had that come from? They had barely spoken before he had asked her on a date... but she had been flirting with him. And it couldn't hurt. It would give him something to look forward to, something to focus on.  
  
Knowing that he wouldn't be able to concentrate, he picked up his board and headed home.  
  
___________  
  
"So are you going to call any of them?" Marissa laughed that night, examining the collection of numbers that Summer had gotten at the beach that day.  
  
"Nah," she waved one hand. "Entertainment value, that's all Coop."  
  
"Of course."  
  
Her phone rang, and she picked it up, hearing Ryan's voice on the other end. Summer watched curiously as Marissa's face lit up. She was still beaming when she clicked off the phone.  
  
"Ryan wants us to come over," she explained.  
  
"Um, hello? I don't want to run into Seth," Summer sighed.  
  
"Ryan said he just left."  
  
Summer wondered for a moment where he had gone to, then shrugged. "Sure, let's go."  
  
They were sitting in the living room, debating on what movie to watch, when they heard Seth's voice from another room.  
  
"Atwood, have you seen my wallet? I was halfway there when I had to turn around, I can't go on a date without my stupid wallet..." He trailed off as he entered the room, seeing Summer.  
  
He stood there for a moment, everyone feeling ill at ease. The tension was ridiculous.  
  
Summer stared, her mind in overdrive. A date? She would have given anything to know who with.  
  
"Um, check the recliner, man. Maybe it fell out of your pocket," Ryan suggested.  
  
Seth walked past them awkwardly, cursing his absentmindedness. He wondered if she was watching him as he poked around the chair, searching. When he turned back around, wallet in hand, she was looking right at him. This caught him a little off guard... he had half expected her to be studying her nails casually or rolling her eyes.  
  
"Who's the lucky girl?" The facetious tone was in her voice, full force. Marissa shifted and seemed to look at Ryan for help, but he was as dumbfounded as she was.  
  
"Um, her name is Dawn."  
  
"When it rains, it pours," she said tartly. "Right?"  
  
She could tell that he wasn't sure how to respond, and that pleased her. She watched him work the wallet nervously in his hands.  
  
"I'd better get going," he said, stuffing it into his back pocket. He slipped out of the room and Summer tensed up even more.  
  
"Summer?" Marissa said her name carefully.  
  
"Oh please," she sighed. "I'm just shocked that he managed to find a date. Poor girl must be desperate."  
  
___________  
  
Seth spent a pleasant meal with Dawn, having recomposed himself during the drive to her house. Before the meal was through he knew her dog's name, her favorite place to shop, her favorite subject, her worst fears, her shoe size, her middle name, and then some.  
  
She was fun and sweet, he decided. He liked her freckles and how she sincerely complimented him on his striped green collared shirt and cologne. He also liked how she would naturally touch his arm or his hand when she was talking to him or laughing at something he said.  
  
He was closing the passenger door for her in her driveway, wondering if he should kiss her when bam, there she was. Her hand was on his cheek and she kissed him, lightly biting his bottom lip and pulling back. She seemed to take full control and he rested his back against the car, Dawn leaning into him. His hands were at the small of her back, and hers were everywhere. His chest, his shoulders, his face, his hair. When they eventually pulled back they were both gasping for breath a little.  
  
"Wow," Seth breathed, not caring how dumb it sounded.  
  
"I wasn't planning on doing that," she said. "It just... yeah, 'wow' is the right word."  
  
He ran a hand gently down her arm. "When do I see you again?"  
  
"Soon." She leaned forward and explored his mouth again. They were both smiling when they pulled apart.  
  
"Very soon," Seth decided.  
  
___________  
  
The next afternoon Summer sat on her bed, examining the phone numbers from the day before. She picked up one with 'Parker' scrawled across it and tried to put a face with the name. The shaggy brown hair and gray eyes suddenly came to her. He had seemed suitable enough.  
  
He would do.  
  
___________  
  
*Alright, expect the next chapter pretty soon, because I'm on a roll here. And don't get too mad at me, there's still a lot that's going to happen. Edge of your seat excitement, huh? 


	10. Ten

We passed 100 reviews, thanks guys. They make my day. Anyways, without further ado, let's get cracking.  
  
____________  
  
It had been a tiresome two weeks, Summer thought, looking at the blonde across the table from her. Sure he had gorgeous blue eyes and a proper tan, but he also didn't know his right hand from his left.  
  
With a sudden burst of inspiration, Summer had called a few of the guys that she had met on the beach. Well, seven, actually. They were all so... blah.  
  
Parker had tried to get into her pants after the first date, something that Summer had not been in the mood to tolerate. Scott was practically a genius, but the problem was that he knew it all too well. It was all that he had wanted to discuss.  
  
She knew that everyone had flaws, but it wasn't just that. They were boring. They couldn't counter her sarcasm, couldn't keep their hands to themselves, and certainly couldn't meet her standards.  
  
Seven first dates had quickly turned into seven last dates.  
  
After she was dropped off by Blonde Guy, who she never planned to see again, she gave Marissa a ring.  
  
"There are plenty of fish in the sea, Coop, but most of them are retarded."  
  
"I'll write that down," Marissa laughed. "Are we going for lucky number eight?"  
  
"Why bother? I was never big on relationships anyway."  
  
"Very true."  
  
When Summer hung up the phone, she was still feeling alone. True, she'd always liked being single, but everybody deserved to have someone. Maybe she had always avoided relationships because she had constantly been in contact with guys like her recent seven.  
  
____________  
  
"Sourdough is definitely my favorite bread," Dawn informed him, making her sandwich. Seth nodded as she launched into a monologue about food.  
  
He squirted some mustard on his bread and began to tune her out. He was getting pretty good at that. Dawn was beautiful and sweet, but, well.... Seth gave an inward sigh.  
  
She never shut up.  
  
It wasn't just that she liked to talk. Seth could deal with that. After all, he had been known to rant and ramble continuously. He liked people that he could hold a conversation with, but this was a little much.  
  
He took a bite of his sandwich and studied her. He didn't doubt that she was absolutely adorable or smart, or that she made him feel good when she gave him attention. He was just very aware of the fact that he knew a lot more about her than she knew about him.  
  
It had only been two weeks, but they had fallen into a pattern already. They would go out and eat or something, Dawn would talk for a while, and they would make out. Repeat.  
  
"So Miracle Whip is a lot better than mayonnaise," she finished, smiling at him.  
  
"Gotcha." Just watching her talk wore him out.  
  
They watched a movie while they ate, then she leaned against him. He saw her next line a mile away, and was tempted to say it on cue with her. It was like quoting a movie that you've seen twenty times.  
  
"You wanna make out?" She asked in his ear.  
  
"Actually," he stood up, pulling himself away from her, "I'm not feeling so good."  
  
Seth wasn't the best of liars, and she could read the reservations in his eyes.  
  
"Okay," she said slowly, frowning a little.  
  
"I'll call you tomorrow." He kissed her quickly on the forehead, showing himself out the door.  
  
Naturally, he turned to Ryan as soon as he got home.  
  
"I don't know if I can do this," he admitted.  
  
"Is it just the talking?" Ryan asked.  
  
"That's part of it. And the routine. And the fact that I know what she dreamed about last night, and she doesn't even know my favorite movie."  
  
"Ouch."  
  
"I know, it's bad."  
  
"Well, don't stay with her just to stay with her," Ryan said. "Make sure you have a reason."  
  
"I'll have to sleep on it."  
  
____________  
  
"You'd better get ready," Sandy frowned disapprovingly as Seth conquered an evil ninja.  
  
"One sec," he said, his eyes unblinking against the glare from the television.  
  
"Seth."  
  
"Alright, alright. At least in the game I can kill all of the wicked. In real life I get to go mingle with them."  
  
He dressed quickly into his pinstripe suit, slipping on his tie easily. He had been tying them since first grade, but he never got used to these get- togethers. They still made him feel awkward.  
  
It was Dawn's father's birthday, and he had been secretly relieved when she hadn't been able to come to the country club dinner. That day he still hadn't figured anything else out about how he felt about her.  
  
Ryan was beaming as the four of them rode to the dinner. Seth rolled his eyes.  
  
"Dude, you are so obvious."  
  
Ryan shrugged, not about to argue.  
  
Everyone who was anyone in Newport was going to be at this party. Luckily for Ryan that included Marissa, and, unluckily for Seth, that included Summer. Just a month ago it would have been impossible for him to imagine the dread in the pit of his stomach that he was feeling at the prospect of being in the same room with her.  
  
He'd heard about her particularly active two weeks from Ryan, who had heard it from Marissa. Ryan wasn't exactly the type to go on about those things, but Seth had dragged it out of him. Call it self-inflicted pain. He prayed that she would be alone tonight; he didn't feel like watching her hang on some yuppy.  
  
The dinner reminded him of Thanksgiving dinner with the family, what with the kids' tables and everyone pretending to like each other. It all got old pretty fast.  
  
He spotted her immediately in a black dress, sitting with Marissa. Ryan gave Seth one of his meaningful, loaded looks. Seth sighed and nodded, and Ryan went to join them. Seth hesitated, then followed.  
  
It didn't really occur to him that he could have sat by himself or with his parents, that he didn't have to hang out with Ryan, but maybe that was because he didn't want it to.  
  
"Ladies," he said hollowly, sitting down. Though there was no awkward silence, seeing as Marissa and Ryan began talking immediately, it was still awkward. Summer was staring stiffly into space and Seth was jiggling his leg nervously under the table.  
  
Finally he wasn't able to take it anymore, and broke the silence between them.  
  
"So how have you been?"  
  
"Fine."  
  
He'd hit a dead end, but at least he had tried. No big deal: he hadn't been too thrilled to talk with her either.  
  
Summer excused herself, walking outside to one of the deserted balconies. She just wanted to be alone, out from under Cohen's glances. She heard the door close and saw him. Damn.  
  
He wasn't sure why he had followed her outside, but he was burning with anger.  
  
"Can we just get this all out into the open, because I'm really sick of this," he said, his voice full of frustration.  
  
"Where should we begin?" She crossed her arms defensively. "No, screw that. What's the point? Go talk to your girlfriend if you want a real heart to heart."  
  
"I don't understand why it should even bother you that I'm with Dawn." It felt weird saying her name.  
  
"It doesn't bother me, Seth. I don't give a damn, trust me."  
  
"Which is why you went on a dating spree of your own lately," he added sardonically.  
  
"Don't flatter yourself. That had nothing to do with you, and it's really none of your business."  
  
He stepped towards her. "Fine. Then why are you pulling this crap if you don't care that I'm dating someone?"  
  
"Is it some rule that I have to like you or something? And what about you, not answering my phone calls? Yeah, real decent on your part."  
  
"I didn't want to accidentally call you while you were in public," he mocked. "What would all your friends think?"  
  
"I do whatever I want." She glared at him.  
  
"Yeah, apparently," he rolled his eyes.  
  
"Don't be such a smart ass." His eyes met her again, and she saw something besides the exasperation and anger.  
  
He looked miserable.  
  
After everything that had happened, and his new girlfriend, she hadn't really entertained the thought that he still liked her. She hadn't allowed herself to figure out what she felt for him past the bitterness and annoyance.  
  
He saw the look on her face change, soften. She looked as though she were trying to figure him out.  
  
The theme of their relationship seemed to be impulse. He took another step forward and kissed her, hard. She felt the intensity of his kiss and responded, not allowing any other option to enter her head. There was still anger; they could both feel it.  
  
They stared at each other for a second after their lips had pulled apart, breathing heavily.  
  
"I hate you," she said, her breath warm against his mouth.  
  
"That's okay."  
  
She grabbed the back of his head and kissed him again with the same force.  
  
When they separated next, Summer took a little step backward.  
  
"You have a girlfriend," she said, as though just remembering the fact herself.  
  
Seth knew that he could never feel that way when he was kissing Dawn. Not even close.  
  
"Let's go inside," she gave an ironic, wan half-smile and led the way.  
  
"Summer." He stopped her. "Are you.... I mean, would you be, you know, embarrassed of me?"  
  
"Why should I be?" She asked dismissively, walking inside with him. Her head was still spinning from the kisses, but she also didn't want to say anything too binding. She had already put enough of herself out there.  
  
"So, are we okay?" Seth asked her. "Or at least civil?" He was as confused as she was.  
  
"I suppose." He saw a quick half-smile on her face.  
  
Ryan and Marissa gave them weird looks when they returned, not arguing or ignoring each other. Summer didn't blame them..  
  
"They make awfully judgmental faces, considering they've been through more drama than anyone," Seth pointed out as the two began to dance.  
  
"Tell me about it," Summer sighed. "Now dance with me, I'm tired of sitting here."  
  
"Aye aye," Seth stood and offered her his arm.  
  
She liked dancing with Seth, how easily it was for them. She knew that he must have been doing this since he was little, just like her. He danced her coolly around the floor, shooting her random little smiles.  
  
He was still hurt, but he didn't want to be upset with her anymore. Seth was enjoying leading her through the room. It occurred to him that she was dancing with him in public, but he decided not to mention it. No need to remind her.  
  
____________  
  
Seth had looked so hot in that suit.  
  
Summer couldn't shake the thought from her mind, nor did she have any strong urge to do so. The kiss from the previous night was also ingrained in her mind, loitering on her lips. Damn him.  
  
She stood up and stretched a little, feeling rejuvenated. She had been going about everything all wrong. She had cried over him, pleaded with him over the phone, and acted all around desperate.  
  
That was NOT the Summer Roberts way of doing things.  
  
She was demanding and to the point, not vulnerable and lost.  
  
She picked up her phone and dialed Seth, feeling determined.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Seth, can I ask you a favor?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"I'm supposed to hang out with Marissa tonight, but my dad and step-mom are out of town. Give me a ride?"  
  
"Yeah sure. Uh, what time?"  
  
"Is seven okay? You can come hang out with us if you want, we're just watching a movie."  
  
"Yeah, seven. Sounds good."  
  
She hung up with a satisfied smirk.  
  
____________  
  
Ryan was watching him as he fumbled to put his shoes on, feeling nervous.  
  
"So you're just giving her a ride?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Hm."  
  
"Do you want to come?" Seth suddenly realized. "I mean, Marissa will be there too."  
  
"No, I'm good." Ryan didn't want to interfere with whatever was going on with Seth and Summer. "Maybe I'll walk next door in a while."  
  
Seth suddenly began feeling nervous as he pulled into her driveway. Even after years of watching her, he still couldn't predict Summer all of the time.  
  
He rang the doorbell. No answer. Quick panic flooded through him. Had she stood him up?  
  
After a few minutes he timidly opened the door, stepping inside. "Summer?"  
  
"I can't find my shoes!" She whined from upstairs. Sighing, he trotted up the stairs and found his way to her room. She was sitting near the closet, surrounded by shoes, sorting through them. He laughed at her and she jumped a little.  
  
"It's just me and Marissa. I think you'll be okay." He extended a hand and helped her up.  
  
"Fine," she grinned and began kicking shoes back into the closet.  
  
He watched her for a second, then it suddenly came out.  
  
"I broke up with her."  
  
Summer froze, trying to keep her composition. "Oh," she said, barely audible.  
  
He kept quiet, wanting to let her decide how to take that. She eyed him for a minute, still trying to figure it out. Then she remembered her resolve and determination. She remembered sailing with him and kissing him, then she quit thinking. She just acted.  
  
She kissed him.  
  
She pulled Seth onto the bed with her. He kissed her, hardly believing it but not letting himself think. All he knew was that everything felt right. He looked at her bare skin and began caressing it with kisses. Shoulders, neck, all of it. He gently pulled her spaghetti strap off one shoulder and brushed his lips over the warming skin.  
  
"Seth," she murmured. He paused, his lips on her neck. Just hearing her say his name like that made his heart pound a little harder. He moved his head up and kissed a little on her lips, tasting her, before he moved to her other shoulder.  
  
Summer was in ecstasy. She reached forward and pulled him up a little. She unbuttoned his shirt quickly, but it still felt like she was taking forever. With his help she finally slipped it off and drew him close. The skin-on-skin contact encouraged both of them. She was aching for him, wanting him closer though they were pressed up against each other. She wanted to lose herself in him.  
  
His hand brushed down her side, pausing when it reached the exposed skin between her skirt and her tank top. He touched it gently with his fingertips and felt her shiver under him. Her skin was so smooth, so perfect. Her fingers, which had been intertwined around his neck, now ran slowly across his back. He trembled a little and kissed her. She was absolutely intoxicating.  
  
They ignored the phone when it rang the first few times, but both paused after it began again. Seth rolled off of her, lying next to her, and she grabbed her cell from the bedside table.  
  
"Hello?" She demanded, impatient.  
  
"Are you guys still coming over tonight?" It was Marissa. Summer glanced at her clock; she was pretty late.  
  
"Uh, yeah. I just had to find my shoes."  
  
"Just making sure." Summer rolled her eyes. She loved Marissa, but she could be pretty naive sometimes. She hung up the phone and tossed it at the foot of the bed.  
  
She rested her head against Seth and closed her eyes.  
  
"We'd better get going," she informed him.  
  
"Right. Getting going would be good."  
  
"Yup."  
  
"Uh huh." Neither of them moved. Summer had already decided that she didn't need to move ever again, and Seth didn't want to jinx anything.  
  
After a few minutes Seth shifted and she unwillingly sat up, watching him button up his shirt.  
  
"You're off a button, smart guy," she sighed and undid his work, buttoning it up correctly. Looking up after she finished, she suddenly found his forehead resting against hers.  
  
"I'm sorry I wouldn't hear you out," he told her.  
  
She paused, a little surprised. "Me too. About everything, I mean." Apologies weren't exactly her area of expertise, and she felt her cheeks redden.  
  
They walked downstairs in silence, both of them thinking. Seth broke the silence in the car.  
  
"So I was thinking that you might want to go out with me tomorrow night."  
  
"What do you have in mind this time, the circus?" She couldn't quit staring at him. He was so adorable.  
  
"Sci-fi movie marathon, actually. We'd be dressing up as our favorite Star Wars characters."  
  
Summer stared, the disbelief and worry showing obviously.  
  
"Kidding, princess." He shook his head. "I was thinking more along the lines of dinner."  
  
"Dinner is good."  
  
____________  
  
Okay, poll time! Do I just stop now and leave it alone, or should I continue? And if I do continue, I'll need some ideas. Thanks for reading, and leave a review!  
  
Man, Seth and Summer interactions totally get "Buddy Holly" by Weezer stuck in my head. 


	11. Eleven

Okay, so here's the deal. Everyone wants me to keep writing, and I admit that I need the entertainment myself, and I kind of like this story (as opposed to starting a new one). This will be like a part two, and I'll keep posting here, so people can backtrack or whatever. It'll just make things easier. SO this will be some about Seth and Summer's relationship once they start dating, though I'm not sure how much I'll go into it- I don't want it to end up as JUST fluff (not that there's anything wrong w/ that-- we all need our fluff sometimes!). Maybe I'll work in some Ryan and Marissa, though they aren't as fun to write. Soooo THANKS A LOT for all the reviews, keep them coming! They definitely keep me motivated and remind me to brainstorm during class (instead of taking notes).  
  
_____________  
  
Seth sucked on his bottom lip as they walked upstairs in Marissa's house. Summer suddenly stopped, turning around. She seemed to read his mind.  
  
"The last time you were here, you were carrying me up the stairs," she stated.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"I never thanked you for that... thanks."  
  
Seth smiled a little and continued to follow her up the stairs. He was still feeling a little nervous, unsure of how he was supposed to treat Summer in front of Marissa. Where did he stand? Approaching the game room, Summer grabbed his hand and led him in, knowing she would have to make the move.  
  
They had just been fooling around on her bed, and it surprised her to realize that she enjoyed this just as much; just holding his hand. God, she was turning soft.  
  
"Seth and I are going out," Summer told Marissa bluntly, sitting down on the couch next to him. Seth let out a little laugh of relief. Marissa gave them both individual smiles, both of which having an "it's-about-time" style to them.  
  
Ryan showed up not long after, noting Seth's arm around Summer with questioning eyebrows towards Marissa. She nodded, smiling at him, and they sat on the floor together.  
  
They watched 'Swingers', a favorite comedy of Seth's, but he didn't pay any attention. He was still marveling at the fact that he and Summer were together. He could hold her hand, kiss her, talk to her, be with her... whenever he wanted.  
  
Together.  
  
Going out.  
  
A couple.  
  
Wow. He kissed the corner of her forehead.  
  
_____________  
  
Summer ran the brush through her hair a final time, hearing the doorbell ring. She studied herself in the mirror once more before skipping downstairs to see Seth. She opened the door and immediately laughed. He was leaning against the doorframe with a daisy between his teeth.  
  
"What were you going to do if my dad answered the door?" She asked, slipping the flower out of his mouth.  
  
"Run."  
  
"Good plan. Lucky for you he's not here."  
  
"You're gorgeous," Seth's eyes swept over her red dress. "Like, you know, wow." It thrilled him knowing that she had dressed up and spent time getting ready for him, for their date.  
  
"I always thought that you cleaned up nice," she complimented in turn, noting his light blue striped collared shirt under his black suit jacket. It was very Seth. She accepted his extended arm, pleased.  
  
Seth always made her feel so good about herself.  
  
"Wanna hear my master plan?" He asked her once they had taken their seats in the restaurant. Wanting to show her a nice time, and had made reservations at a fancy little Italian place downtown.  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Tomorrow morning I'm hopping a plane to Australia and never looking back. You coming?" He crunched some ice between his teeth.  
  
"Australia, huh? Why so?"  
  
"Good accents. And I really just don't want to start school."  
  
Summer nodded, reality rushing back at her. School would be starting in a few days. This time last year her chief concern was finding a killer outfit for the first day. Now she had Seth. She knew that things would be different that year, but she didn't care. It wasn't as though she had ever backed down from a challenge before.  
  
"We'd better stay here," she informed him. "Somebody has to watch over Ryan and Marissa."  
  
"Crazy kids." Seth shook his head.  
  
They talked nonstop all night; about school, about Ryan and Marissa, about each other, and generally about everything. Summer found herself rambling just as much as Seth, which he loved. He never wanted her to drop her sarcasm or forward attitude, but he could tell that she was opening up to him and feeling comfortable in his company.  
  
Summer knew too, and the realization was met with mixed emotions. She was scared, a reaction she knew was ungrounded; Seth wouldn't hurt her. She could trust him.  
  
She noted his dimples and amazing smile, his cute way with words and his facial expressions. He felt his stomach flip whenever she laughed or met his eyes for long periods of time.  
  
They were waiting outside for the valet to drive up in the Rover when she heard a familiar voice.  
  
"Summer!" Seth thought he saw her wince before turning.  
  
"Kate!" She was all smiles, giving the girl a small hug. Summer never grew too close to many people, but she naturally had an abundance of acquaintances. Kate was a good shopping partner, if nothing else.  
  
"Tom is just inside," she explained, her eyes suddenly roaming to Seth.  
  
"Oh, this is Seth. Seth, meet Kate." Seth gave a small smile, wanting to laugh ironically at Summer's introduction. Everyone in their school knew who Kate was.  
  
"Um, hi." Kate shot Summer an incredulous look. "I didn't realize you two were... friends."  
  
Summer considered her coolly. "We're dating, actually."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Well, that's us." Summer nodded towards the Rover. "Bye Kate." She grabbed Seth's arm and practically dragged him to the car.  
  
"Now that I officially want to shoot myself," Seth settled himself behind the wheel.  
  
"What are you talking about?" She asked, but they both knew.  
  
He turned his head. "Summer."  
  
"Well, fuck her."  
  
He knew that Summer was trying to show him how indifferent she felt towards the reaction, but he still felt humiliated. With school starting, he figured this was only the tip of the iceberg.  
  
He walked her to her door, shooting her a sheepish smile.  
  
Summer hated how embarrassed he looked. She grabbed his hands and placed them around her neck, moving hers around his back.  
  
She knew how to make him feel better.  
  
Her lips pulled at his neck before she placed them on his. All insecurities and worries fled Seth's mind as he fingered her silky hair. She liked him. That was all that mattered.  
  
_____________  
  
"I don't think that I was cut out for school uniforms," Ryan frowned, joining Seth in the kitchen.  
  
"Nobody was," Seth agreed. He took a bite of Cocoa Pebbles, then reconsidered. "Except maybe Summer."  
  
"Summer could kick you in the balls and you'd still call her beautiful," Ryan joked.  
  
"I won't deny," Seth shrugged. "But anyway, I should warn you, by hanging out with me at school you'll be cool by association. You'll have to beat the girls off with sticks. It'll be wild."  
  
Ryan shook his head, a small smile playing on his lips. "If you haven't noticed, I'm not exactly on the top of anyone's list for class favorite right now."  
  
"Except Marissa's," Seth pointed out, his mouth full of cereal.  
  
"We'll see."  
  
Seth stood up, grabbing his backpack off the floor. "Here goes nothing."  
  
Seth picked up Marissa and Summer, pulling into the school parking lot shortly. They began showing Ryan around the building and were cut off by the first bell.  
  
"You have B lunch, right?" Seth asked nervously, even though they had discussed this already.  
  
"Yes, Mr. Cohen," Summer said patiently. "All four of us do. I'll meet you in the cafeteria."  
  
"Right. The cafeteria. That would make sense."  
  
"Seth, chill. It's going to be okay."  
  
"I know, I know." He gave her a light kiss on the lips. "I'll see you later."  
  
He slipped into his advanced English class, glad to be out of the jostling crowds of the hallways.  
  
"Seth!" Surprised, he saw Anna Stern sitting in the classroom. "Come sit over here!"  
  
"Well hey there." Seth claimed the desk beside her, relieved at the sight of a friendly face.  
  
"Long time no see," she commented pleasantly.  
  
"Yeah, how was your trip?"  
  
"Awesome," she smiled. "How was the rest of your summer?"  
  
"Not too bad. You know, I pretty much just hung out with Ryan and Marissa and Summer..."  
  
"Summer Roberts," Anna shook her head with a smile. "I still remember the look on her face at the Cotillion when she was stuck without a date."  
  
Seth gave a small nod, unsure how to respond.  
  
"Oh no, don't tell me you're still hung up on her?" She asked lightheartedly.  
  
"Ah, actually yes. We're... together now."  
  
"You and Summer." Her voice was full of disbelief.  
  
"Yep, me and Summer." She was staring at him as though he had grown an extra head.  
  
"I have to admit, I never really placed you two as, well, each other's type."  
  
"Love works in strange ways," he supplied.  
  
"You're in love?" Her eyebrows lifted a little.  
  
"I don't know," he looked away, blushing.  
  
"Well, whatever makes you happy," she said dismissively, once again shaking her head.  
  
Seth had known that Summer was gong to have to put up with a lot of crap that day, but he hadn't figured on this. Anna was treating him as though he had sold out or something.  
  
The teacher came in and interrupted his train of thought, though his mind kept drifting.  
  
_____________  
  
"Ew." Summer delivered her trademark line with a wrinkled nose, peering through the glass at the cafeteria food.  
  
"Which is why I stick to pizza," Seth explained, picking off a pepperoni and popping it into his mouth.  
  
"Salad," she decided, grabbing one.  
  
"So..." Seth trailed as they looked over the rows of tables.  
  
"Come on," she said, and he followed her uncertainly. He couldn't remember the last time that he had sat with a group at lunch.  
  
He took a bite of pizza, watching Summer spark conversation as everyone caught up. Marissa and Ryan hadn't shown up yet, and he began wishing they would hurry.  
  
"You guys know Seth Cohen," she motioned towards him naturally, as though they had no reason not to already know him.  
  
"Cohen..." A brunette contemplated. "Summer, he may be from the richest family in Newport, but don't you think it's a little early in life to be dating just for money?" The group collapsed into laughter.  
  
Seth tensed up, feeling queasy.  
  
"And isn't it a little to early in the day for you to be acting like a bitch?" Summer snapped. The girls seemed to ignore her comment, moving on for the moment. She knew that she hadn't heard the last of it though; they weren't going to let her live this one down.  
  
She turned to Seth, who was picking up his backpack.  
  
"I'll meet you at the car after the bell," he said, visibly upset.  
  
"Wait," she pleaded, feeling useless.  
  
He kissed her on the forehead, wanting nothing more than to disappear into the crowds like he used to.  
  
_____________  
  
Summer sat frozen for a moment, a horrible feeling rising up in her. She wanted to run after him, but he was gone, and she had no idea where he was.  
  
After lunch her classes slipped by in a daze as she worried over him. He didn't deserve to be treated like that, and she felt a pang of guilt. She had spoken to him so much worse than that before, thinking nothing of it.  
  
She walked briskly through the parking lot, suppressing the urge to take off running towards his car. He was sitting on the hood, staring blankly off into space.  
  
"Hey good looking," she greeted him.  
  
"Do you realize that in the course of the day I've been called a queer, a dork, a fag, a pussy, a prick, and, in short, not good enough for you?" He turned his eyes on hers.  
  
"And good looking," she added, a rare gentleness to her voice. She joined him on the hood as they waited for Marissa and Ryan, and she took his hand, unsure what to say.  
  
"Your friends hate me." There was no surprise in his voice. After all, they had never liked him before, and they weren't going to warm up to him now that he was moving in on their turf.  
  
"My so-called-friends... they're stupid, okay? And so is anyone else in this damn school who doesn't realize how great you are." Her words had a hard edge to them, and she was getting angry again.  
  
Seth wanted to accept her answer, but this wasn't just about today. This was about tomorrow, and all the days following.  
  
"Seth," she nudged him with her knee. "I'm coming home with you today." He kissed her palm.  
  
Marissa and Ryan finally showed up, and Seth let the trio fill each other in on their first day as he battled the congestion on the road. He was angry at himself for letting all of the degrading remarks of the day get under his skin. He had used to pride himself on the ability to roll his eyes at them, but now he just felt incompetent. It wasn't fair to Summer, he thought, watching her reenact something from class that day. It was all backwards; she didn't seem give a damn about what the world thought, and he just wanted to be accepted into it. What had happened to his blase attitude on Newport teenagers?  
  
It was insecurities. It was obvious that Summer cared for him, but he had this gnawing worry that she would let him fall flat on his back any moment. She was Newport's sixteen-year-old poster girl, and he was some bumbling moron. Maybe she thought he was cute, but he wondered if she would eventually open her eyes and grimace at what she saw.  
  
He adored her, worshipped the ground she walked on, so naturally he didn't think he was good enough for her. Nobody was. Seth gripped the steering wheel and tried to get a hold of himself.  
  
He could give her what she wanted. He could treat her like she deserved to be treated, and he could love her. He could show her how special she was... even if the world didn't want him to. He could, and he would.  
  
Proud of his renewed resolve, he glanced at the girl next to him. She was already looking at him, and a slow smile spread across her face.  
  
Nah. He definitely wasn't letting this one go.  
  
And if someone didn't like it, they could go to hell.  
  
_____________  
  
Alright, so there you go! This chapter didn't flow as well as the others did for me, but I went back later when I was feeling more into it. Sorry it's short, but I liked where it ends. My mind is already full of ideas for the next chapter, so hopefully I can get it out soon. As always, let me know what you think! 


	12. Twelve

As always, muchos gracias for the reviews! I wrote pieces of this chapter in my economics class, which in turn got me singing 'California' by Phantom Planet during my sociology class... not that it matters.... Anyway, enjoy!  
  
_______________  
  
Seth pulled into the driveway, and Ryan mumbled something about going for a walk. Marissa joined him, and Summer saw her grab his hand (or was it the other way around?) as they headed towards the beach. She glanced at Seth to see if he had noticed. He had.  
  
"Maybe now they'll get somewhere," he said, shaking his head and taking her hand. They walked into the kitchen, where Sandy was sitting on the counter, eating pretzel sticks and drinking orange juice. He worked at home a lot.  
  
"Ah, the glamorous life of the lawyer," Seth commented, grabbing a handful. "Newport's finest. Dad, you remember Summer."  
  
"Of course. Hi Summer. I'll... leave you two alone... to hang out... without me." He shot Seth a pointed grin, who in turn rolled his eyes.  
  
"I definitely know where I get my nerdy side," Seth sighed, opening the fridge. "Are you hungry or anything?"  
  
"I swear, are you always eating?" She tried to send him a disapproving look.  
  
"Pretty much." He poured himself a glass of cherry Coke with crushed ice.  
  
"Make that two," she decided. He complied, and they drifted into the living room. "I'm going to go change," she said, grabbing her backpack.  
  
"You brought a change of clothes?"  
  
"I thought ahead." She slipped into the bathroom and he took off his jacket, not bothering to change. He sifted through some dvds, wondering if Summer was in a movie mood. She emerged wearing shorts and a tank top.  
  
"You just love to torture me, don't you?" He asked.  
  
"Sometimes." She strolled over to him and gave him a small kiss. "So what are we doing?" She spotted the movies, her face lighting up. "Ferris Bueller!"  
  
"Classic."  
  
"Plus, Matthew Broderick is too cute." She settled on to the couch as he popped in the movie. He sat close to her, his arm around her. She leaned into him and draped one of her legs over his.  
  
"Hey, I could be as cool as Ferris Bueller." He traced a pattern on her knee with his finger.  
  
"You think?" She turned her head to face him.  
  
"Sure. I've already got the mopey best friend and the hot girl. All I need is that leopard print sweater vest, a song or two in the town parade, and an authoritative enemy. I think I can swing it."  
  
"I don't know, Cohen. I think you lack that rebellious streak. You know, wild, spontaneous."  
  
They looked at each other silently for a moment before his mouth was on hers, pushing her down onto the couch. She quickly recovered from her shock, warming up to him. He stretched out on top of her, careful not to crush her. She dug her nails slightly into the back of his neck, feeling overwhelmed as he continually deepened the kiss.  
  
After a while he pulled back, catching his breath. "Now what do you think?"  
  
"No thinking." She moved her hands up to the back of his head, bringing him close and kissing the corners of his mouth.  
  
"I'm thinking," Seth pulled back. "That my dad is in the next room."  
  
She ignored him, playing at his lips with hers.  
  
Seth gave her a kiss, then pulled himself up. She sat up against him.  
  
"Hey guys!" Marissa and Ryan entered the living room.  
  
"Good timing." Summer sighed leaned her head on his shoulder.  
  
_______________  
  
Seth could feel his mouth dry up, his lips turn sticky, and his palms sweat. He was breathing a little unevenly.  
  
Summer didn't know that, but she could tell something was going on. Across the hall Josh and Micah, two guys who thought they were God's gift, were talking to Seth. The two were laughing, and Seth was probably trying to make a smart-aleck remark and get the hell out of there. He started to walk away, but Josh caught his arm. Summer strode over.  
  
"Hey sexy," Micah lifted an eyebrow and swept his eyes over her. Seth was considering pounding that cocky expression off of his face when Summer spoke.  
  
"Hi Micah." She grinned. "Josh." She shot him a smile. "Seth." She turned towards him and grabbed his tie, pulling him into a kiss. She slipped her arm through his. "So what are we talking about?" She asked casually.  
  
"Charity case, Summer?" Josh said scornfully.  
  
She ignored him. "Seth, let's go." She gave them both a look before turning and walking with him.  
  
"I shouldn't need you to rescue me," Seth muttered, feeling flustered and embarrassed and slightly relieved at the same time.  
  
"You don't," she informed him lightly. "I just wanted an excuse to kiss you."  
  
They joined Marissa and Ryan at a table, across the lunchroom from where they had sat the day before.  
  
"Seth?" Ryan looked like he was trying to hold back a burst of laughter.  
  
"Ryan?"  
  
"You have, some, uh..." Ryan motioned to his lips.  
  
"Lipstick." Marissa giggled.  
  
"I don't see any," Summer frowned. She kissed him and pulled back, her expression serious. "Okay, now you have some." She used her thumb to wipe it off.  
  
"Anyway," Marissa rolled her eyes. "Does anyone else have homework yet? Because all my teachers have decided to pile it on."  
  
"English," Seth supplied.  
  
"Biology," Ryan jumped in.  
  
"I have math," Summer groaned, reapplying her lipstick. "I hate it."  
  
"Maybe it would be more enjoyable if we did homework at my house," Seth offered.  
  
"Slick, Cohen."  
  
"No, really," he laughed.  
  
"Fine, fine. But you can't distract me."  
  
"No problem. Scout's honor. I can read my book for English."  
  
_______________  
  
Summer furrowed her eyebrows in concentration. Her dark hair fell into her face, and she sucked on her bottom lip. Seth couldn't get over how cute she looked.  
  
"Problems?" He leaned over and tucked her hair behind her ear.  
  
"No. Go back to your side of the bed." She attacked her paper with an eraser, not looking up.  
  
Summer had been working on her homework for about half an hour; Seth had been pretending to read his book. He had somehow convinced his dad to let them study in his room, probably only because Sandy was too busy giving Seth a thumbs up sign and another goofy grin.  
  
He stretched out his legs and leaned back, resting on his elbows. He didn't bother picking up his book.  
  
"You know, it's really sexy when you do logarithms," he said, watching her.  
  
"Hmm." She frowned again and glared at her paper.  
  
"If you need some help, I'm not bad at math," he tried.  
  
"Uh huh." More scribbling.  
  
"I made out with my history teacher today. It was hot."  
  
She finally looked up. "Cohen, whatever happened to your 'scout's honor' promise?"  
  
"I dropped out of Boy Scouts in second grade. I had a few badges, though."  
  
"Don't you have a book to read?"  
  
"I've already read it," he said, picking up 'Catcher in the Rye' and tossing it carelessly on the floor. "Twice."  
  
"Well, mister overachiever," she said, looking back at her textbook, "Not all of us are practically guaranteed A's. Let me work."  
  
He stayed quiet for a moment. A brief moment. "Do you think this shirt looks okay? I like it a lot, but I don't know if it looks alright on me. The pants are good, I'm fine with the pants, but the shirt is what I'm wondering about. I-"  
  
"Seth." She said his name without looking up.  
  
"Yes, love?"  
  
She gave in, crawling to his side of the bed, where he was still resting on his elbows. "Here's the thing," she said, placing her arms on either side of his body and resting her palms on the bed. "I have a quiz tomorrow, and you're adorable, but this needs to get done."  
  
"Feisty," he murmured, noting the way she was trapping him and the closeness of her face to his.  
  
"Not feisty," she corrected, placing a finger on his lips. "Just in need of an A. You, buddy, are not helping."  
  
Undaunted, he began kissing her finger, his eyes on her.  
  
"Okay," she smiled despite herself. "A few minutes of undivided attention, then homework time, okay?"  
  
"You just can't help yourself, can you?" He asked, his lips moving against her finger.  
  
She moved her finger down to his chin, pushing him back gently. He wanted attention, he would get attention. Her hands were still on either side of him, and she kissed him slowly, languidly, as though they had all the time in the world.  
  
Seth wasn't sure if this was heaven or hell. She was torturing him, moving so lazily, but it was bliss. She softly sucked on his bottom lip and he felt like he was drowning.  
  
Summer was losing herself a little too, calculations long out of her head. She rolled so that he was on top of her. His hand was stroking the skin of her stomach, and she began to feel lightheaded, wondering what was next. She traced his tongue with hers, feeling the anticipation on both their sides.  
  
Seth was feeling brave when the door opened. He jerked up, his hands to himself, and Summer sat up quickly, her face red. The door was already closed again, though, and Seth prayed that it had been Ryan. There was a knock at the door, and Seth walked to answer it on shaky legs. Summer sat in a desk chair, staring blankly at her textbook and trying to compose herself.  
  
"Hey..." Sandy's eyes darted around. "I was just wondering if Summer was joining us for dinner, actually."  
  
Summer forced herself to looked him in the eye, needing to feel confident. "Sorry, Mr. Cohen, but I'm eating with my father tonight."  
  
"So... studying?" Sandy raised his eyebrows at Seth, but there was no longer a twinkle in his eye, nor was the stare accompanied with a wink or another thumbs up sign.  
  
"Well, yeah..." Seth knew he was in for it, and he prayed that Sandy would wait until Summer was gone.  
  
"I need to be going," Summer materialized next to Seth, holding her books. "I'll see you tomorrow Seth, and thanks for the invite Mr. Cohen." She practically ran out of the house and over to Marissa's.  
  
"So." Sandy eyed his son.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Let's talk." Sandy motioned Seth into the living room, and Seth sat down awkwardly. This wasn't exactly something he'd had to discuss with his father before.  
  
"I'm glad you and Summer are friends now," he began slowly.  
  
"My girlfriend. She's my girlfriend, Dad."  
  
"So I've witnessed."  
  
"Right. That."  
  
"Yes, that. Seth, I'm glad that you're happy, but you can't be getting hormonal in the house."  
  
"Right Dad, because we're just going to hold hands until we're married." The combination of Seth's embarrassment and discomfort were making him especially sarcastic and defensive.  
  
"That's not the point," Sandy argued. "I shouldn't have had to walk in on that."  
  
"Fine. Next time we'll wait until nobody's home."  
  
Sandy shot Seth a look for that one.  
  
"We were just kissing, Dad. Nothing else."  
  
"Yet," Sandy added.  
  
"Oh, glad you've become such an expert on my personal life. Well done. I'll bet Summer calls you every night with some gossip, and that's how you know all about our relationship. More than I do, right?"  
  
"What more do I need to know than the fact that you're both sixteen?"  
  
"Thanks for the trust."  
  
"Right now I don't know how much trust you're deserving of."  
  
"Whatever, Dad." Seth just wanted to know if he was getting punished and get it over with. He was tired of talking.  
  
Ryan walked in, surveying the scene quickly with his eyes. He decided to make a quick exit, not thrilled at the prospect of being dragged into anything.  
  
Sandy stood up, eyeing Seth and ignoring Ryan. "I don't appreciate the disrespect, Seth. Don't let it happen again... I mean it." He walked quickly out of the room.  
  
Ryan stared. "Whoa."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Should I ask?"  
  
"Summer was over."  
  
"Okay." Ryan waited.  
  
"In my room. My dad decided to come visiting."  
  
"Ooh. Ouch."  
  
"Yeah, not so good."  
  
Seth had always felt close to his parents, and this conflict was new to him. The last thing that he wanted was to become another teenager who took his parents for granted and lost their trust. He wanted to respect them, and the look in his dad's eyes had scared the crap out of him. Seth had a quick vision of being locked in his room for a year before shaking his head, attempting to clear his mind.  
  
_______________  
  
"Your dad hates me." Summer adjusted the phone as she climbed onto her bed.  
  
"He doesn't hate you," Seth argued. "We just caught him off guard... we just have to be careful."  
  
"He hates me," she repeated, not to be outdone.  
  
"It's alright, don't worry. But I have to go read some chapters for English."  
  
"I thought you said you've already read it!"  
  
"Yeah, years ago."  
  
"God, Cohen." She laughed, amused.  
  
"I'll see you tomorrow, love."  
  
"Goodnight."  
  
"Sweet dreams."  
  
_______________  
  
Seth met Summer at the car the next day after school. He groaned melodramatically as he joined her on the hood, waiting for Ryan and Marissa.  
  
"What's wrong with you?" She raised an eyebrow.  
  
"English project," he explained. "One essay for the group, an individual essay, a twenty minute presentation, character analysis, visuals and explanations for the symbols, a comparison of the book to another one, another visual of our choice, and so on."  
  
"Bummer. How long do you have?"  
  
"A few weeks."  
  
"Ugh, that's a lot of group time. I hate working with other people on projects."  
  
"Your way or the highway, right?" He grinned.  
  
"Of course," she agreed. "If only everybody else understood that."  
  
"You're not so tough," he said, taking her hand.  
  
"Try me, Cohen. So who's in your group?"  
  
"Uh, Anna Stern." Seth tried to keep his mannerisms casual as he studied her for a reaction.  
  
"Just Anna."  
  
"Yeah, just her."  
  
"The blonde girl."  
  
"Yeah." Seth felt a little uneasy.  
  
"Your date at the Cotillion."  
  
Seth nodded.  
  
"Why?"  
  
Her questioned surprised him. "What do you mean, 'why?'"  
  
"Why are you working with her?" Summer didn't bother keeping her voice light.  
  
"She's the only person I know in that class," he explained.  
  
"I'm sure she's pleased about that."  
  
Seth had seem that look on Summer's face before. He caught her eye. "I love you," he told her simply.  
  
Summer sat there dumbly.  
  
Love?  
  
She knew that he had liked her for years... but it was still a shock.  
  
A welcome shock.  
  
"I love you too," she realized and said it at the same time, pleased. "I love you," she repeated.  
  
Summer smiled in the moment. She leaned against him, not caring about any accusing eyes or judgmental comments. She loved Seth, she trusted Seth.  
  
She did not, however, love or trust Anna.  
  
_______________  
  
There we go! Okay, I'm getting antsy for the next episode, it's ridiculous! Ahh! Okay, anyway, reviews are fun, as you know, so yeah! I could use some! Not only that, but any ideas are good. I hope you enjoyed reading. 


	13. NOTE

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Allrighty guys, here's what's up! I have a major calculus midterm coming up, along with some quizzes and a paper, so I won't be able to post the next chappy for at least a week! Sorry, thanks for waiting! *J.S* 


	14. Thirteen

Ahh! Who is that girl that Seth is kissing in the previews? It looks like Anna, but I can't be sure... don't tell me if you know, I want to be surprised! The synopsis for the episode after tomorrow's talks about Summer being jealous, so naturally I'm excited! I love it! Anyway, here's another chapter for you, enjoy and, as always, let me know what you think!  
  
______________  
  
Seth and Summer were getting closer and more comfortable with each other, but that didn't mean that they were getting bored.  
  
Whenever Summer saw him she felt the need to hug him and bury her face in his shirt, which always smelled like laundry detergent. She loved the smirk on his face whenever they teased each other, and the way that he rubbed his thumb on her hand whenever he held it. He made her laugh. Seth never got annoyed when she was late in the morning, tearing apart her room for a belt. He didn't condemn her sarcasm, nor did he simply take it. He kept her on her toes.  
  
He, on the other hand, couldn't get over the fact that Summer Roberts not only could stand him, but loved him. Love. He felt like he could do anything whenever she told him. He adored the way that she was always touching him in some way, be it holding hands, playing with the bottom of his shirt, or just leaning against him. She bitched out anybody that gave her a hard time about dating him, and she never made him feel stupid about babbling. Her chastisements always had an underlying tone to them that proved her bark to be worse than her bite.  
  
"You WOULD fall off of your skateboard," she said the following day, her eyes sympathetic. She leaned over and lightly kissed his ribs, where a purple bruise was forming.  
  
"It's not like I meant to fall off of the rail," he said, frowning.  
  
"Sure you did. You wanted me to take care of you."  
  
"Well, it's a bonus."  
  
They were sitting with their feet in the Cohen's pool.  
  
"Did you like Anna?" Summer suddenly asked, her foot hooked under his ankle in the water.  
  
"What?"  
  
"At the Cotillion. You two were all smiley, and Ryan said something about you two 'clicking' to Marissa. Something about comic books and Tahiti."  
  
"Someone's jealous," Seth grinned.  
  
"Shut up. I'm serious."  
  
"We had some things in common, sure, and we had a good time." Seth realized that he had to be careful here.  
  
"So did you like her?" She was scared to hear his answer.  
  
Seth battled between honesty and safety. Eventually, honesty won.  
  
"I wasn't sure. I mean, I thought she was cool, but I couldn't quit watching you all night. She knew, too. She told me I would need confidence to get you."  
  
Summer continued frowning. "I still don't like her."  
  
"I don't think she likes you either," Seth admitted. No shock to Summer.  
  
"That's because she wants you," Summer explained.  
  
"I'm telling you, Summer, if you want to be with me you're going to have to get used to all the ladies. It's always been a big problem of mine, you know. I've learned to live with it, and so will you."  
  
Summer smiled, but his comment bothered her a little. He was constantly making cracks about his luck with women, as though Summer was way too good for him, and as though he had nothing going for him. She didn't want him to feel insecure about himself, or unsure as to why Summer liked him.  
  
"I wouldn't be going out with Seth Cohen if he wasn't perfect," Summer said. "Don't act as though he isn't a catch. That's my boyfriend you're talking about."  
  
Seth grinned and kissed her.  
  
______________  
  
Anna watched as Seth kissed Summer before walking into the classroom. She looked away when he entered, trying to ignore the goofy grin that was on his face.  
  
"Happy Friday," Anna greeted him as he sat down.  
  
"It's a beautiful day," Seth continued grinning, pulling out a notebook. "So when do you want to get started on this project?"  
  
"How about this weekend?" She suggested. "The sooner the better."  
  
He considered, quickly running through his schedule in his head. "Saturday?" He suggested. Summer was spending the day with Marissa and Ryan was working, so it wasn't like he had anything better to do. Maybe Anna would let him sneak in some Playstation.  
  
They worked out the details after class, and Anna walked away feeling satisfied. She wasn't sure what exactly she wanted from Seth, but the Summer thing did bother her. Seth was so... different. It just didn't make any sense.  
  
______________  
  
Seth sat on the edge of his bed in a pair of shorts, his highlighter poised over the pages of the novel. He was going through the last chapter of Catcher In The Rye, trying to find some quotes for them to work with for the project. He glanced at the clock, noting that Anna would be there in about half an hour.  
  
His door opened, and he was surprised to see Summer.  
  
"Well, hey," he grinned.  
  
She glanced around his room. "You need to clean," she informed him.  
  
He turned his palms up in the air, still focused on her. "I thought you were going out with Marissa."  
  
"I am," she smiled. "Just stopped by to see you first. Can you fit me into your busy schedule?"  
  
"You have precedence over J.D. Salinger," he assured her, putting the book down.  
  
"I would hope so." She sat down next to him, looking him over. "You should be shirtless more often."  
  
"So should you." He smirked.  
  
She elbowed him in the ribs. "You think so, huh?"  
  
"Definitely. It's only fair." He knew he was on shaky ground here, but Seth's mouth wasn't usually aligned with Seth's common sense. He shifted so that he was sitting Indian style, facing her.  
  
"And what makes you think that your vote matters, Cohen?"  
  
"I'm the boyfriend. My vote counts double."  
  
"Sorry, that's not how it works. Better luck next time."  
  
"Damn."  
  
Summer couldn't stand sitting that close to him and not doing anything about it. She leaned over and kissed him, her fingers sliding across his torso. She leaned him back onto the bed, slipping out of her tank top before joining him. Seth accepted this new development- from black tank top to black bra- with grace, and she melted into him. His touch was gentle, but certainly not as shy as she would have figured. And damn, he was a good kisser.  
  
Seth suddenly pulled back, and Summer frowned impatiently. "What?"  
  
Seth felt stupid, but he was also worried. "My parents..."  
  
"I love you Cohen, but sometimes..." She kissed down his neck.  
  
He lost himself in her again, forgetting about parents. A knock brought them both back to the situation, and Summer jumped up from on top of him, quickly and casually putting her shirt back on.  
  
"Yeah?" Seth wished death on whoever was at his door.  
  
Ryan's voice came from the other side. "Anna's here. She's waiting in the kitchen, so... yeah."  
  
Seth cursed his English teacher and J.D. Salinger, and Summer shot him a rueful smile. "We're still on for dinner tomorrow?"  
  
"Yeah," he smiled and put on a t-shirt, walking her out. Anna was leaning against the counter in the kitchen, and the girls exchanged a glance.  
  
"Hi Summer," Anna greeted.  
  
"Hello," Summer said coolly, eyeing the blonde with distaste. She didn't know why Anna bothered acting friendly.  
  
"So... am I the only one thrilled about his project?" Seth tried, feeling more than awkward.  
  
"It won't be so bad," Anna assured him, picking her backpack up off the floor. "We'll make it entertaining."  
  
Summer's head swam with sarcastic comments to make, but was hesitant when she saw the pleading look in Seth's eyes.  
  
Anna was lucky that she had caught her when Seth was around.  
  
"Call me later," Summer kissed Seth lightly and strolled out of the kitchen. She was glad that she hadn't given Anna the satisfaction of showing any worry or insecurities. She wasn't afraid of Anna, and she wanted to make sure that was obvious.  
  
Anna was NOT a threat.  
  
She reminded herself of this more than once while she walked next door to Marissa's.  
  
______________  
  
Seth and Anna had brainstormed for the first half hour, but now, three hours later, they had yet to work any further on the project.  
  
"I can't believe you have the first edition. Wow," Anna studied a comic book, while Seth shifted through his collection.  
  
"That's nothing, Ms. Stern. Check THIS out..."  
  
They had been distracting each other all day, and they weren't showing any sign of letting up.  
  
"You have to let me see your boat," Anna said.  
  
"Oooh yeah," Seth hopped up from the couch, where they had been playing Tony Hawk, and motioned for her to follow.  
  
Anna hadn't connected with anyone this well since she had arrived in Newport, and she wondered if Seth had either. Probably not. He was unique, and these pod people didn't really appreciate the things they appreciated.  
  
"Thar she blows," Seth nodded his head towards the boat.  
  
"It's awesome." Anna shot him an enthusiastic glance and began looking the boat over. "Wow, Seth."  
  
She paused when she saw the name, turning to Seth with a raised eyebrow. "Seth..."  
  
"Anna..."  
  
She waited him out, her expression curious.  
  
"Yes yes, fine. No coincidence, okay?"  
  
"That's scary, Seth."  
  
"No it's not!" He smiled a little. "I just had really good foresight, that's all."  
  
Anna shook her head and walked away from the boat. "I don't mean to pry, Seth, but I still don't understand it."  
  
"I know Summer has a tough exterior," he began as they walked back. "But there's more to her. Trust me."  
  
Anna forced a little smile, not wanting to be a jerk. It was weird, but she didn't want Seth to get upset with her. "So, does she appreciate your full- fledged Batman collection?"  
  
"Not to its fullest," he sighed dramatically. "I don't know how she feels about guys in tights."  
  
Anna laughed, making up an excuse to touch his arm.  
  
He was adorable.  
  
______________  
  
"Quit looking at me like that," Seth said, putting some butter on his bread.  
  
"I'm not looking at you like anything," Summer said, pretending to study her menu.  
  
"Do you want to know how our project went yesterday?"  
  
"Not particularly." She ran her finger down the list of entrees and stopped. "Oooh, crab."  
  
"You've been looking at me expectantly all night."  
  
"Cohen, chill." She continued to look away.  
  
"Summer, you have nothing to worry about, okay?"  
  
"I know."  
  
"All we did was make out, and it didn't mean anything. You're a better kisser than her, trust me," he said, forcing her to meet his eyes.  
  
"Ha ha," she gave him a look.  
  
Seth picked up her hand and kissed it, sending her an over exaggerated wink.  
  
"Nothing to worry about," he reminded her.  
  
She finally smiled, pulling her hand back. "Okay."  
  
______________  
  
Summer half-considered marching over to Seth and making out with him right then and there, but she didn't. No signs of weakness, she reminded herself, forcing herself to pull her eyes away from the two. She busied herself with her locker as Seth and Anna moseyed down the hallway towards her.  
  
"Hey," she said casually as they stopped at her locker.  
  
"Hello love," Seth kissed her cheek in greeting. "Party in the cafeteria!"  
  
"Thrilling," she rolled her eyes, grinning slightly.  
  
Somehow Anna ended up sitting with them at lunch. Summer wasn't sure how it happened, but soon there the blonde was, across from Seth, eating pizza.  
  
"How is Storm at all better than Gambit? Is that some girl power issue or something?" Seth shook his head.  
  
"Look at everything she can do! Gambit can what, throw exploding cards? Forget that, Storm can just call in a few lightning bolts! Look, I thought I went over this at your house," Anna argued.  
  
Summer watched them argue light-heartedly and shot Marissa a meaningful look. This little session was not going to work.  
  
But, once again, she didn't want to give Anna the satisfaction, or upset Seth.  
  
She knew that Anna thought she was better for Seth. It was pretty obvious that she saw Summer as some ditz who couldn't understand him or truly care for him, while believing that Anna herself connected with him on some great level. Whatever.  
  
Marissa watched Summer brood and stab at her salad. She began wondering if a trademark rage blackout was on the way, and she decided to jump in.  
  
"So, Anna," she interrupted Seth in mid-sentence, "How are you liking Newport?"  
  
While Anna responded, Summer nudged Seth and grabbed his free hand.  
  
"Well hello, beautiful," he said.  
  
"No need to 'hello' me, Cohen. I've been here the whole time."  
  
He leaned over and gave her a soft kiss, letting his lips linger.  
  
"That's better," she said after he pulled back.  
  
Seth opened his mouth to respond, but Anna's voice again interjected. Summer found herself grinding her teeth.  
  
"So where do you think that Cyclops fits in to all of this. I've always kind of liked Scott..."  
  
"Ugh, can we please talk about something ELSE already?" Summer finally said. Everyone turned to face her, and she shrugged, trying to play it off. "What?!"  
  
"Feel free," Anna said sweetly. "I really don't think anyone was talking to you anyway."  
  
Summer felt her goals of civility for Seth's sake drop, and she raised her eyebrows. "Excuse me? I really don't think anyone asked you to sit here."  
  
"Sorry, I didn't think I needed your almighty permission to sit in the stupid cafeteria!"  
  
"I see plenty of other tables," Summer shot back hotly. "You have my permission to sit at one of them!"  
  
"You are such a bitch," Anna said heatedly. "You're a spoiled skank who can't imagine anything different than what you want or what you have. You think you're better than me because of what you wear? Wake up Summer, there is life beyond Newport!"  
  
"Well thanks, Dr. Phil," Summer rolled her eyes. "I'll keep that in mind. Meanwhile, I think one of those other tables is calling your name."  
  
"You don't deserve-"  
  
"Bye bye, now," Summer cut her off.  
  
Anna grabbed her belongings and stood up. "Eventually he'll see what you are," she said before turning and walking away.  
  
"Oh God," Summer rolled her eyes again and looked at Seth. He saw sitting there kind of blankly. He looked a little lost.  
  
Without warning, she picked up her purse and stalked from the table silently.  
  
She was fuming as she walked down the hallway, no destination in mind. She hated being jealous, and she hated Anna for giving her something to be jealous about. She even hated Seth for keeping so damned quiet.  
  
Okay, maybe not.  
  
She WAS annoyed that he had just sat there at lunch, though. She sat on a bench and buried her face in her hands, feeling frustrated.  
  
Seth finally spotted her at the end of the hallway, and he quickened his pace. He sat down next to her quietly, trying to see if she was crying. His hand brushed her hair away from her hands, and she let them fall.  
  
Okay, definitely not crying.  
  
"What, Cohen?"  
  
"Summer..." he tried to rub her back, but she tensed up.  
  
"Do you think she's right or something?" She asked angrily.  
  
"You know I don't," he said gently.  
  
"Then freaking act like it!" Her voice was unsteady, but he couldn't mistake the look on her face.  
  
"Summer... I was just... startled."  
  
"I don't know why you couldn't just say one thing in my defense, Seth. One thing. Do you have any idea how many times I've stuck up for you so far? It's not like that's exactly been fun for me, okay? It's not exactly easy convincing people that you're not... not...."  
  
"That I'm not what?"  
  
"That you're not a complete loser!" Her words had an unnecessary bite to them, and Seth didn't miss it. He felt stung.  
  
"Not a complete loser," he repeated. "Only partially, right? Still a dork, and the only decent thing about me is you, right? And God knows you HAVE to try to redeem yourself to everyone for dating a moron like me..."  
  
"Don't put words in my mouth, Cohen, especially when you can't put any in your own when you need to!" She stood up and grabbed her purse, waling purposefully away and leaving Seth a mess.  
  
He leaned his head up against the brick wall and groaned.  
  
So yeah, he probably should have spoken up at the table... but that was their dumb battle, not his. Right? Maybe. Either way, he had run after her, not Anna. That should have meant something... not to mention their entire relationship and everything leading up to it was proof enough of how he felt. Why couldn't she see that?  
  
He sulked through the rest of his classes, torn between being angry with her and wanting to beg forgiveness.  
  
When he got to the car, there was a folded note on the windshield.  
  
"Got another ride home.  
  
We'll talk later. Just not this second.  
  
Summer."  
  
Great. His insides twisted up and he sighed.  
  
______________  
  
Very glum, I know! The next chapter should be more fun, we'll see! I need some more inspiration, if you can't tell, so I'll hopefully get that tomorrow night! YES!  
  
Review! 


	15. Fourteen

Let's see if I can crank out another chapter, here... I'm in a writing mood. I have no idea what's going to happen here, so here we go!  
  
______________  
  
Seth took his aggravation out on the foosball table after school, beating Ryan three games in a row.  
  
Ryan gave Seth a look with his eyes as he started another game  
  
"What can I say?" Seth shrugged, his eyes on the ball. "Frustration does wonders for my game."  
  
"Have you called her?"  
  
"Twice."  
  
They played out the point, and Seth tossed the ball back and forth between his hands. He had to talk to someone. "How bad did I screw up?"  
  
'That was pretty intimidating," Ryan said, running his fingers through his hair. "I probably would have been as dumbstruck as you."  
  
"Yeah, but you never talk, whereas I, on the other hand..."  
  
"Never shut up."  
  
"Right. Thanks." Seth started another point and immediately scored, earning him another look from Ryan.  
  
"Why can't I be mad at her, then? When all that crap happened before, she was a wreck and I was a nonchalant smart ass. Now I couldn't pull that off with her even if I wanted to."  
  
"Things are different now," Ryan said simply, shrugging.  
  
Seth agreed with his silence. He just wanted this to be over, to be holding Summer again, and to drop English. If only it were all that simple.  
  
"Lost your touch?" Ryan scored a point.  
  
"Maybe." Seth pulled his cell phone out of his pocket. "I need to call her."  
  
______________  
  
Summer sat on her bed, surrounded by random homework paraphernalia and ignoring all of it. She wanted more than anything to talk to Seth, but she also wanted more than anything to ignore him altogether.  
  
Why couldn't he have just said something? The question replayed in her mind, and she kept coming up with the same answer. It wasn't a fair request.  
  
She knew that Seth loved her, and it wasn't reasonable to drag him into a cat fight. The poor guy had looked so lost.  
  
There was more, though.  
  
There had to be, or else she would be calling him or knocking on his door. Instead, she was staring impassively at chemistry notes.  
  
Maybe it was the whole love thing. Love scared her. It wasn't some deep insecurity issue that went back to problems with her parents or anything like that, it was just overwhelming. It felt so final and committal, and while she couldn't imagine herself with anyone other than Seth, it was odd to put herself out there so fully. Especially knowing that nothing is static.  
  
What did he want with her, anyway? What could she bring him that nobody else could? Summer wasn't exactly one to suffer low self-esteem, and it wasn't about that. It was about Seth and what he needed, and she was wondering if she could give it to him.  
  
He needed somebody to humor him constantly, someone to tolerate his 3am calls, somebody to buy him action figures for Christmas. She knew that she made him happy, but she wasn't sure why; she was demanding, caustic, and impatient.  
  
Well, she used to be.  
  
She still was, to a point. When she was around Seth, though, she was different. She never failed to poke fun at him or speak his mind, but she had began nodding whenever he went on about comics. She found herself wanting to make him feel completely happy, even if it meant a little sacrifice on her part.  
  
But she SHOULD want to talk about those things, she told herself. Humoring and encouraging him were nice, but were they really enough? She wondered if they could go on being together with such different lives.  
  
Her cell phone beeped, and she looked at the screen. Another missed message. Seth.  
  
She hesitated, then listened. "Summer, look, you know how I feel about you. I love you. All I want is for you to call me, okay? This is... stupid."  
  
She sighed and dialed a phone number.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Coop, I'm dying here."  
  
"Let it out."  
  
"I don't know what to do!"  
  
"Yes you do."  
  
"I don't know," Summer insisted. She paused. "Maybe he does need to be with someone like Anna. I mean, she can... I don't know."  
  
"What the hell are you talking about!? What have you done with my best friend?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Summer, this is so not like you, okay? You like him. He likes you. I don't see the big issue here."  
  
"You're one to talk," Summer pointed out.  
  
"This is about you guys, don't get off topic," Marissa said. "Look, Seth loves you. He always has. It's been painfully obvious since elementary school, and he's not about to change his mind just because some girl moves to town who likes a few things that he does."  
  
"What if I'm not good enough for him? I might hurt him." The thought spilled out of Summer's mouth before she realized it existed.  
  
"You want to be together, and you make him happy. It's up to you what happens."  
  
Summer nodded, the point finally settling in her head. "God, I feel like we're on Oprah or something."  
  
"More like 90210," Marissa laughed.  
  
"Oh yeah," Summer said. "Gotta love the teen dramas."  
  
______________  
  
Seth dialed her number for what felt like the hundredth time, praying she would answer. There was no shame, no anger, just a desperation to see her again. He couldn't believe they had been so petty. No answer.  
  
His cell phone said that it was one o'clock, but he didn't care. He grabbed his keys, then reconsidered. Instead, he took his skateboard from his room and slipped out the front door.  
  
It wasn't that long of a trip to Summer's house, considering he wasn't pausing for tricks or anything. He sat in her driveway for a minute, wondering what he was planning on doing. He couldn't just saunter up and ring the doorbell; it was too late for that.  
  
He dialed her number again, a final attempt. She answered it, sounding wide awake.  
  
"Come outside," he willed her.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'm outside. Please."  
  
She stole outside a few moments later in pink pajamas. He didn't wait for any awkward stares or comments. He met her on the walkway and embraced her in a hug.  
  
She let him hold her and she clung to him.  
  
"Sorry," she said. He barely even heard her, and when he pulled back he looked worried.  
  
He looked so cute when he was upset. An odd thought, she knew, but true nonetheless.  
  
"You're a wreck," she muttered, hugging him again. He was warm and his shirt was soft. She settled her head against his neck.  
  
"Yeah. Are you?"  
  
"I was."  
  
"Good."  
  
"Well, thanks. Glad you care," she said against his neck.  
  
"You know what I mean. I at least need to know that you were half as miserable fighting as I was."  
  
She didn't say anything else, just leaned against him.  
  
"I still have to do this project," he said slowly.  
  
"I know."  
  
"And you're going to have to trust me," he reminded her.  
  
"I always trusted you. I just never trusted her," she said. "That, and I thought you were... happier with her."  
  
"You're kidding," he positioned her so that she had to look him in the eyes. "You really thought that?"  
  
"Kind of," she shrugged, straightening up a little. "I mean, it's not like I can talk to you about all that stuff."  
  
"Who cares?" He grinned. "For someone so cocky, you sure have some issues..."  
  
"I do not have issues!" She tried to slap his arm, but he caught her hand and brought it to his lips.  
  
"Sure you do," he said, kissing each finger individually. "But don't worry, so do I."  
  
"I won't argue there," she said with a smirk. "So what issues do you have?" She added a moment later.  
  
"Well," he measured. "I'm paranoid that one day you're going to wonder what the hell you're doing with me. I worry that I can't be perfect for you."  
  
"First, that will never happen. Second, don't suck up," she said, kissing him.  
  
"I don't need to suck up," he said. "I have you wrapped around my finger."  
  
"Whatever, Cohen." She wrapped her arms around her neck and kissed him again.  
  
______________  
  
Okay, I know this is really really short... but... uh... what now? Whenever I think of something else I'll make this chapter longer, but for now I'm stuck. So sue me. Feedback is good. Very very good.  
  
OC ON TOMORROW!! 


	16. Fifteen

Ahhh, how great was that episode?! I loved when Seth was like, "That's my bed. Just wanted you to know." And when he goes, "It's pronounced Tijuana- you're so white, Mom." Anyway, here I go.  
  
_____________  
  
"Are you mad at me?" Anna spoke up suddenly. Seth had been absentmindedly bouncing his knee under the table and he stopped, looking up at her.  
  
"What?"  
  
"About the other day at lunch. Look Seth, I really didn't mean to make you uncomfortable, okay? Sorry."  
  
The two were sitting in the library a few days later, working on the project. The table had been oddly quiet so far.  
  
"Yeah, well... it's over." Seth wasn't sure what else to say, so he returned to his notebook.  
  
"I mean it," Anna continued. "Are you two okay?"  
  
He sighed inwardly. Did she even care?  
  
"Yeah, we're find. It's cool, everything's cool."  
  
"Can we just kind of forget that the whole thing happened?" She asked.  
  
"Um, even if we can, I really don't think Summer can."  
  
"I just want us to still be friends."  
  
Seth gave up on his notes, setting his pen down. She obviously wasn't letting up.  
  
"Okay. We can try to be friends and everything, but you really can't be ragging on my girlfriend."  
  
"I'll try." She gave Seth a smile that he didn't return.  
  
He wasn't amused. "Seriously, Anna."  
  
She saw how much he meant it and nodded. "Sure Seth. Sorry."  
  
They began to grow restless, so they headed over to the Cohen house to work on the visuals. Anna was getting chatty again, and Seth was friendly enough, though more aloof. He couldn't just act like nothing had ever happened.  
  
They had meant to work until about five, but they were on a roll. Secretly, Seth kind of wanted to get the project done in the fewest number of days possible, but he didn't mention that. They had all of their materials sprawled out over the kitchen when Ryan and Summer walked in. They were carrying plastic bags, and it was obvious by the smell that they were full of Chinese food.  
  
Summer slowed her pace at seeing Anna, but she kept her composure. Ryan observed the situation, amusement showing in his eyes.  
  
"Well hey!" Seth said, clearly surprised.  
  
"I came over, and your parents were leaving, so Ryan and I decided to go get the three of us some food." She looked pointedly at Anna.  
  
"Don't worry, we were just finishing up," Anna rolled her eyes and began collecting her things.  
  
"Okay," Summer ignored her and began unloading the bags. "We got you sesame chicken, but the first time they gave us steamed rice instead of fried, so we had to go back. And you like eggrolls, right? Because I got you two."  
  
"Fortune cookie?" He asked hopefully.  
  
"I stole some extras on the way out." Ryan held up another small bag.  
  
"Forever the rebel," Seth commented.  
  
"I'll see you in class tomorrow, Seth," said Anna, lightly touching his shoulder.  
  
"Sure," Seth nodded. "Tomorrow."  
  
"And about what I said earlier- I mean it, okay?"  
  
"Right. Gotcha." She left the kitchen and two pairs of eyes turned to Seth. Ryan was considering a comment, but he decided to let Summer take this one.  
  
Summer handed him the Styrofoam container and a glass of Dr. Pepper. "What she said earlier?"  
  
"Yeah, she gave me this little pep-talk about us remaining friends and how she feels bad about the other day."  
  
"Hmm."  
  
Seth kissed her temple, as though reminding her not to worry.  
  
The three moved into the living room, and Seth rubbed his hands together.  
  
"Alright, Ryan. Let's hear it."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"You and Marisa. Marisa and you. While she and Summer may be having little slumber parties and talking about us, you haven't told me anything in a while."  
  
"Slumber parties?" A giggle escaped Summer's lips.  
  
"Sure. Pillow fights, popcorn, playing Girl Talk, prank calling boys," he said between bites of chicken.  
  
"I won't even ask how you know about Girl Talk," Summer grinned, shaking her head.  
  
"I don't like the implication in your voice," he said in a mock-serious tone.  
  
"Well, I don't like the fact that you know about Girl Talk," she countered.  
  
"Dare I add that I used to watch Saved By The Bell?"  
  
"Oh no."  
  
"Oh yes, religiously. Just for Kelly though."  
  
"I always thought that Zack was too good for her," Summer mused. She looked at Seth and broke into laughter. "You could totally have Screech hair, you know."  
  
His hands went to his hair and he frowned. "I hate you."  
  
"It's okay," she patted his knee. "Better Screech than Mr. Belding."  
  
"He was bald!"  
  
"Exactly."  
  
At the same time they seemed to remember that Ryan was in the room. He was looking at them, that typical bemused look on his face.  
  
"I can't quite place you as a big Saved By The Bell fan," Seth said.  
  
"I'd have to say you're right," Ryan shook his head.  
  
Summer had to leave dinner to do some homework, so he and Ryan were flipping through the channels.  
  
"We never did get to what the deal is with you and Marisa," Seth reminded him.  
  
"Well, she kissed me again," Ryan admitted.  
  
"What? Again? Dude." His last word had an accusing tone.  
  
Ryan shrugged. "Hey, it's been hard getting in a word with you lately."  
  
Seth smiled in acknowledgement. It was true; since he and Summer had been together, that's all he'd really wanted to talk about.  
  
"Noted," he said. "So... are you two... anything?"  
  
Ryan had been trying to play it cool, but he finally broke out into a relieved grin. "Yeah, I asked her out last night."  
  
"Atwood!" Seth held his drink up in a salute. "We, my man, are studs. To us."  
  
Ryan humored him and clinked his glass against Seth's.  
  
_____________  
  
Summer rang the doorbell of the Cohen house, feeling slightly nervous. Seth had invited her to eat dinner with the family, and while she normally would feel very comfortable around them, there was still the little incident with Sandy catching her and Seth making out. He seemed pretty cool, though. Hopefully he hadn't said anything to Seth's mom.  
  
The second that she sat down at the table she felt better. Sandy and Kirsten both made her feel welcome, and Ryan had been more and more personable towards her since she and Seth had started going out.  
  
"So Summer," Sandy said. "How's school?"  
  
Summer opened her mouth to answer, but Seth cut her off. "Dad, honestly. Could you be any more trite?"  
  
Summer and Sandy exchanged a smile.  
  
She marveled at their family interaction, and the way that Ryan seemed he had always been there. Seth bantered with his parents good-naturedly, and Ryan sent around looks with his eyes. She observed, making the occasional comment and answering the occasional question.  
  
Seth walked her to the door after desert. He leaned over and kissed her. What was meant to be simple began to build up, and one of her hands went to the back of his neck. She sucked on his bottom lip and he inched closer to her.  
  
Common sense finally pulled them away from each other, but Summer didn't leave before she had kissed his neck a few times and hugged him.  
  
Seth turned from the door and walked into the living room, where his dad and Ryan were already sitting down.  
  
"Have a seat," Sandy offered. Seth complied, eyeing him curiously. He shot Ryan a look, but his friend looked as oblivious as he was.  
  
"Well," Sandy leaned forward, his elbows on his knees. "You've both got some lucky ladies, huh?"  
  
"Uh, can we cut to the chase Dad?"  
  
"Okay, sure. We can do that." He paused. "So, sex."  
  
Ryan's eyebrows shot up incredulously, and Seth let out a half-laugh, half- choke.  
  
"Oh God."  
  
"Now, I'm serious," Sandy persisted.  
  
"Sorry Dad, but I think Ryan and I learned the facts a little while ago." He made to leave, but his dad motioned for him to sit down.  
  
"Look. I know that I'm just your dad, but you two need to be careful."  
  
Seth's head rolled back onto the chair and he rubbed his eyes in disbelief.  
  
"I wasn't born yesterday," Sandy continued. "I know that kids your age are having sex."  
  
"Oh my God, please stop saying 'sex,'" Seth pleaded.  
  
"Just remember," he said, "That it's not a requirement, and it's not like you see it on... on Dawson's Creek, or something."  
  
"You a big Dawson's Creek fan, Ryan?" Seth asked. "Didn't think so. Dad, please."  
  
"There ARE consequences. There are diseases, there's emotional aftermath, there's pregnancy..."  
  
"Wait, so you mean there IS no giant stork?" Seth asked sarcastically. "Honestly..."  
  
"Seth." His tone was loaded. "I'm not sure what's going on with either of you guys, but it's my responsibility to talk to both of you. Now listen, I just want both of you to know that you can talk to me."  
  
"Right, got it, check, noted. Can we go now?"  
  
"I just don't know if you and Summer should be alone in your room anymore..."  
  
"Fine, fine." Seth just wanted to escape.  
  
"I'm here for you guys," he repeated.  
  
"Okay!"  
  
"And use protection," Sandy couldn't help but add.  
  
Seth stood up. "Wow, I never want to hear the word 'sex' again." Ryan joined him, giving Sandy a quick smile before joining Seth.  
  
"Dude, I'm sorry. I don't know where he gets this stuff," Seth apologized.  
  
"Don't worry about it," Ryan assured him.  
  
"He probably thinks Summer and I are shacking it up every night or something."  
  
"Shacking it up?" Ryan repeated, smirking.  
  
"Shut up. You know what I mean."  
  
Ryan sent him a silent question with his expression, and Seth sighed.  
  
"We aren't," he said. "We've just... we haven't even talked about it. I mean..." He trailed off.  
  
Ryan kept quiet, and Seth gave another sigh. "Atwood, talk."  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"Awkward silences don't even bother you, do they?" He joked.  
  
Ryan said nothing, and Seth flopped into a chair, shaking his head.  
  
_____________  
  
"Now that is a sad sight," Seth said mournfully, looking down at the burnt chicken. It was Friday night, and Summer had attempted to make him dinner at her otherwise empty house.  
  
"Whatever. I tried," she said defensively. They poked at the food a little longer before Seth began to laugh. Summer tried to shoot him a dirty look, but soon she couldn't help but join him. Seth's smile was contagious like that.  
  
"Fine, fine." She stood up and walked over to a cabinet. "Apple Jacks, Cheerios, or Cocoa Pebbles?"  
  
"I'm an Apple Jacks man," he said, clearing the other dishes.  
  
Soon they were sitting upstairs in the game room, flipping through the channels with their feet propped up.  
  
"Oooh, Punk'd!" Summer set down the remote control. "I've been wanting to see this episode..."  
  
Seth started at her earlobe and began kissing slowly down her neck. Very slowly.  
  
"Cohen."  
  
"Hmm?" He pressed his lips on her collarbone.  
  
"I want to watch this."  
  
"Alright. You don't have to do anything..." He continued kissing her, and Summer grabbed his chin in one hand. He gently pulled her hand away, ignoring her.  
  
She sighed and closed her eyes for a second. Seth was suddenly at her lips.  
  
"Resistance is futile," he whispered, and she could feel his breath on her mouth. Summer decided not to argue.  
  
"Come on," she stood up and led him to her bedroom. "That couch is way too small."  
  
"Wow, you really do want me," he murmured against her lips, smiling.  
  
"Cohen?"  
  
"Yeah?" He pulled her onto the bed, barely listening.  
  
She pulled back a little so that she could see his face. His smile faded. "Hey, are you okay?" He asked.  
  
"Yeah," she nodded. "It's just... are you a virgin, Seth?" Her last words came out in a rush.  
  
His first reaction was to laugh out loud, but knew that it probably wasn't the best choice. He toyed with her hair. "Yeah," he smiled a little.  
  
"So am I."  
  
Seth wasn't sure what she was getting at, so continued playing with her hair and watching her.  
  
"Seth..." Her vulnerability was written all over her face, causing him to move even closer to her. "I'm not ready to have sex."  
  
She seemed so hesitant and exposed. "Summer," his soft lips massaged hers for second. "Neither am I."  
  
She smiled and leaned in for another kiss, but he pulled away. "Nope," he grinned playfully, sitting up.  
  
"Excuse me?" She frowned at him and sat up.  
  
"Hey, I was just reading between the lines," he said casually. "Now where are my shoes? I'd better get going..."  
  
"I don't think so."  
  
He made as though to stand up, and her hands were on his shoulders, trying to push him down. She fell into his lap, straddling him.  
  
"Summer," he said, keeping a straight face. "Look. I'm not your man-whore, alright? I know that you're only human, and naturally you want to sex me up, but it's not going to happen. I'm not a piece of meat, you know."  
  
"Sure you are," she countered, her fingertips grazing the back of his neck.  
  
"Nuh uh."  
  
"Uh huh."  
  
"Nuh uh."  
  
"Cohen?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"For the love God, shut up."  
  
Seth felt her tongue trace his lips. "Mmm..."  
  
"Gotcha," she murmured, tugging off his t-shirt. He felt his breath quicken as her hands roamed over his chest and back. She fell on top of him and kissed him as he fumbled hurriedly to unbutton her shirt. Soon they were entangled, feeling this insatiable need that they had to fulfill. Summer felt like she was drowning, like she couldn't breathe or think or do anything but cling to him and feel complete...  
  
_____________  
  
"Seth," Summer poked him in the chest, hard. He groaned incoherently, and she frowned. "Seth!" She shook him awake and he furrowed his eyebrows, looking a little confused.  
  
She seemed satisfied that he was awake and crawled off of the bed, bustling around. "We fell asleep," she explained. "You need to go home."  
  
Seth practically rolled out of the bed, rubbing his eyes. "God, what time is it?"  
  
"Five-thirty," she said in a very matter of fact tone.  
  
That got his attention. He stood up, clad in his blue boxers and looked around. "Never thought I'd get to say this, but... Summer, where are my pants?"  
  
She quickly tossed them his way, and he jumped into them. He managed to forget his panic for a moment when he really saw her for the first time that morning. Her hair was up in a loose ponytail, and she was wearing pajama pants and a green shirt. His green shirt.  
  
She seemed to remember at the same time he did and sighed. "Get that goofy look off of your face, Cohen. This isn't the best situation."  
  
Seth was thinking that maybe he could sneak in his room, or slip around to the pool house and tell his parents that he had slept there whenever his cell phone rang. They both eyed it for a minute.  
  
"You might as well answer it," she said. He contorted his face into a worried expression.  
  
"Hello?" He asked warily.  
  
"Where the hell have you been?" His mom's voice pierced his ear, and he held the phone away from his ear a little bit.  
  
"It's alright Mom, we just fell asleep watching TV..."  
  
"It's alright? Seth, do NOT tell me anything is alright. We had no idea if you were okay, we just woke up this morning and you were nowhere to be found..."  
  
"Mom, it was just an accident-"  
  
"Just get home." Her words were low and dangerous, and he hung up with a gnawing feeling in the pit of his stomach.  
  
Summer hugged him goodbye at the door. His eyes were filled with misery, and she kissed his cheek. "If it helps at all," she tried, "It was nice waking up next to you."  
  
Seth smiled weakly and kissed her forehead before skating towards his house to face the fire.  
  
Yeah, it helped a little.  
  
He knew that he was screwed, but the corner of his mouth couldn't help but turn up triumphantly.  
  
_____________  
  
Okay, that's that! Hot action, yeah, sorry I didn't go into any great detail (if that's your cup of tea), but I decided that it wasn't my thing. Not for this story at least. Anyway, REVIEW and check out my other little piece (Dangerously Close).  
  
I can't wait until Wednesday- seeing Summer jealous is going to be great. 


	17. NOTE2

*Author's Note*  
  
No sex, my friends! Sorry for not being more clear about that.  
  
*J.S* 


	18. Sixteen

Thanks a lot for the reviews- you guys are awesome. And hilarious (lol Paula Abdul!?). Oh yeah, and I have to tell you guys my favorite parts of the last episode even though you don't care.... 1) Seth's awkwardness after Anna kissed him- so cute! 2) Kirsten saying 'rad.' 3) Seth trying to communicate everything with a look like Ryan 4) the following convo...  
  
Sandy: You've got Seth. Ryan: Seth's got his women. Sandy: Seth Cohen? Ryan: *nods* Sandy: "...Really?" Ryan: *nods*  
  
Anyway, here ya go...  
  
_____________  
  
Seth came face-to-face with his mother as soon as he opened the door.  
  
"Do you have any idea how worried we were? You cannot just sleep wherever you want and-"  
  
Seth interrupted her, his hands up in defense. "Whoa, mom. Look, I'm okay, right? I'm alive and intact, so we should all just be... grateful, right?"  
  
"Grateful?" Kirsten was no longer yelling, and Seth realized that she had crossed from mixed relief to flat-out anger. "Seth, this is not what we expected from you, and it will never, ever happen again..."  
  
"Definitely, Mom. So right. Never again." She frowned, and he shut up.  
  
"You," she said, "are grounded."  
  
"Uh, for how long?"  
  
Seth let it go when he found himself on the receiving end of another look. Apparently his mom had been taking lessons from Ryan. "Grounded. Okay. So... I should go to my room now..." He took the opportunity to make a getaway up the stairs. Ryan was already in his room, obviously waiting for him.  
  
"Shit, my mom is pissed," Seth fell back onto his bed.  
  
"It could be worse," Ryan offered.  
  
Seth looked at him incredulously. "I spent the night at my girlfriend's house, my parents found out, and my mom probably wants to keep me under house arrest for a good two years."  
  
Ryan shrugged. "You could be dead."  
  
"Way to put things into perspective. Since when are you the eternal optimist?"  
  
There was a pause, and for once it was Ryan who broke the silence. "So... Summer's house."  
  
"Summer's house," Seth repeated. His best friend stared at him, waiting. "Yeah, you know, pretty typical. Watched a few sitcoms, turned in early. Heck, I even got to sleep in the guest room."  
  
Ryan smirked, amused that Seth could even make jokes when he was in trouble. "Oh, is that what you did?"  
  
"Well sure. I mean, of course she wanted me, but I have this amazing willpower thing going on." He dropped the act, and his voice changed tones. "We didn't, you know...." Pause. "Have... sex, or anything."  
  
"Ah," Ryan nodded in acknowledgement.  
  
"Well," Seth attempted to smile. "I guess it's back to the Seth of yesteryear. Are you up for some foosball after I take a shower?"  
  
"Is that allowed under the terms of the grounding?"  
  
"Who knows?" Seth considered. "I never get in trouble, so I'm not used to the whole punishment thing, and neither are my parents. I figure we're both just winging it."  
  
"Good luck with that."  
  
_____________  
  
Summer sighed, absentmindedly glancing at her cell phone (again) to see if she had missed any calls. Nope.  
  
She hadn't heard from Seth since he had skated away that morning, and she was worried about him. Seth had probably never been grounded in his entire life. Sure, he had a big mouth, but he probably hadn't ever done anything to get his parents really worked up before.  
  
She could practically picture the scene as he had gotten home: Kirsten upset and relieved, Sandy off hiding somewhere, Seth trying to lighten up the situation, but getting those little lines of worry on his forehead. They were so cute.  
  
Summer had never really been grounded before, either. Sure, her dad would declare some punishment (no phone, no shopping, whatever) after she had mouthed off or blew him off, but nothing ever came of it. She still went around however she wanted, and he always let things go. As for her step- mom, she would have liked the lady to TRY to punish her. That would be a laugh.  
  
She had no reason to want Summer stuck around the house anyway- it was just easier to let her live her own life. She obviously loathed her step- daughter, which wasn't something that Summer took personally. The feeling was more than mutual.  
  
Her house was more of a pit stop than a home, and her parents were more of a bank and source of formal pleasantries than a family.  
  
Not that she could picture herself lying on a couch in the future, pouring all of this out to a shrink. She was actually quite proud of herself for adapting to all of it so well. It was just the way things were. So her parents sucked, big deal. She had Marisa and Seth. And even Ryan, if she needed him.  
  
Her phone rang, and she picked it up eagerly. "Hello?"  
  
"I made a joke about being in prison, and now Ryan is giving me looks, so I thought I'd call you."  
  
"Cohen! What's the news?"  
  
"I suppose I'm under lock and key until further notice. Nobody said anything about phones though, so I guess we'll just see what happens."  
  
"So are you still giving me rides to school?" With Marisa driving now, Summer figured that would at least give them a little bit of alone time.  
  
"Try and stop me," Seth declared. "My dad probably won't care anyway. You'll just have to find a way to manage until Monday without me."  
  
"I may just have to check out my little black book."  
  
"Yeah? Maybe I'll do the same."  
  
"I don't think the newest Batman counts as a little black book, Cohen."  
  
"Caustic," he said, trying to sound pained. "I don't know if I can handle all this mocking in a crisis situation. You should be awed by my bravery in such times."  
  
"You're so weird."  
  
"There you go again."  
  
"Luckily for you though, you're cute too."  
  
Seth smiled. "And by cute, I'm going to trust you meant sexy and manly. Masculine and oh so hot."  
  
"I was going more for adorable."  
  
"Thanks for the confidence boosters, but I'd better get off the phone and stop pushing my luck."  
  
"I'll work on a jailbreak."  
  
"That's my girl."  
  
"I love you Seth."  
  
Seth immediately remembered that the whole grounding thing was totally worth it. "I love you too."  
  
_____________  
  
Summer kissed Seth lightly when he picked her up on Monday morning.  
  
"I've been wasting away in my house all weekend, and all I get is a peck?" Seth asked, buckling his seatbelt.  
  
"Well, I don't want to overwhelm you," Summer supplied, pulling out her lip gloss.  
  
"Don't be so sure. I just may end up overwhelming you."  
  
Summer rolled her eyes but took the bait, leaning over and giving him a kiss that would last him all day.  
  
"Hmm. So apparently you've missed me too." Seth grinned.  
  
"I just wanted to get it out of the way before I put on my lip gloss," Summer said playfully.  
  
"Fine. I'll get my kisses elsewhere."  
  
"Will you?"  
  
"Sure. I'll bet a certain blonde would be more than happy to share her lip gloss with me." Seth glanced over and saw her glare at him.  
  
"Hilarious."  
  
"Just something to think about, sugar."  
  
Summer leaned over and kiss the hell out of him again. Seth suddenly felt more awake than he ever had in the morning.  
  
"Whoa."  
  
"Yeah, don't forget it." Summer casually began applying her lip gloss.  
  
_____________  
  
Summer glowered when she saw Anna walking with her boyfriend towards his car after school, but her expression immediately softened when she saw him up close.  
  
"Seth..." she breathed, her fingers barely touching his face.  
  
He had a black eye. Summer knew that he got picked on at school, but this... this was different. It was already turning purple and yellow. What pained her even more was the weak smile that he gave her.  
  
"Do I turn you on or what?" He asked.  
  
Summer couldn't help but notice that Anna didn't even have the decency to hang back for a moment. She was standing boldly next to Seth. This annoyed her, but she ignored the blonde. She wasn't important at the moment; Summer was worried about Seth.  
  
She hugged him, hoping that their embrace was comforting him as much as it was her. "What happened?" She asked into his neck.  
  
"Um. Well, Corey Jacobson happened."  
  
"Why?" She examined the bruise again.  
  
Seth gave a hollow laugh. "Like he needs a reason. Maybe I intimidate him. He probably feels like he's just not good enough when I'm around and-"  
  
"Seth," Summer interrupted. "What happened?"  
  
He caved. "It was after Athletics... he was giving me a hard time about dating you... calling me a fag..." he looked down, obviously embarrassed, "and, being me, I made a few comments... and there you go."  
  
"That asshole!" She exclaimed, looking around as though Corey would appear.  
  
"Yeah, well." He was still staring at the ground.  
  
"Cohen," she said, her voice uncharacteristically soft. "I'm sorry."  
  
"You didn't do anything."  
  
Once again, that miserable look on his face that made her feel horrible... and want to jump him then and there. What was it about that look, anyway?  
  
She leaned over and kissed him gently, but there was an underlying intensity that made him forget about his eye.  
  
"Well hello." He grinned.  
  
Anna cleared her throat, prompting Summer to roll her eyes.  
  
"I'm giving Anna a ride to my house today," Seth explained. "For the project."  
  
Summer felt her stomach turn over with annoyance and frustration at the fact that she got to spend time with Seth while he was grounded.  
  
"I was thinking that we could plan some great escape or something for you this week," Summer said as they drove to her house. "I mean, it worked with Marisa, right?"  
  
"Great escape?" Anna jumped into the conversation.  
  
"I'm grounded," Seth explained simply.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"As I was saying," Summer continued, "I'll talk to Ryan and try to figure something out... but your parents might get all weirded out because of this black eye thing, huh?"  
  
"Yeah, it'll be a fun night," Seth said sarcastically.  
  
"Hey, a little Salinger will take your mind off of things," Anna said, causing Summer to tighten her grip on Seth's hand.  
  
They dropped Summer off, and Anna moved into the front seat, looking curiously at Seth.  
  
"She seemed pretty concerned," she commented.  
  
"Well, that's because she was." He tried to read her tone.  
  
"Okay, so you've been in love with her forever, right? So how do you know you're REALLY in love. I mean, it would be hard to shake off a habit you've had since like third grade." Her hand was suddenly resting on his shoulder.  
  
Seth blinked. Anna had been pretty cool at first, and they had hit it off. Then she had pissed off Summer, but that wasn't anything new.  
  
But now he was grounded, he couldn't see Summer, he had a black eye, and suddenly somebody was about to start a lecture on how she didn't like his girlfriend.  
  
He stopped the car.  
  
"Anna, she is not a habit. She's not a weird obsession, she's not an object of lust. Who are YOU to question our motives? You think that I'm going out with Summer so that I can feel cool? Then check out the black eye. And do you think that she's going out with me to impress her friends? If you haven't been able to tell, she hasn't exactly been getting high-fives for dating me. But you know what? We don't really give a shit about all that, and we're not really concerned with what anybody else thinks."  
  
"Seth-"  
  
"No, no." He turned the car around and drove towards her house. "Just leave it alone."  
  
He dropped her off without another word.  
  
_____________  
  
Review and HELP ME WITH IDEAS. I may just add a closing chapter, I dunno. This is getting harder to write, so we'll see.  
  
As always, thanks for reading! 


	19. Seventeen

Wow, the anti-Anna sentiments I get from you reviewers are priceless ("Heh... can you make Anna get shot? Or... hit by a car? Oh! Maybe she can go sailing, and drown... or go on a private jet, and it crashes..."-sesen)!  
  
______________  
  
Seth was growing more and more paranoid that his parents were going to blame Ryan.  
  
It had nothing to do with him, actually. Not Ryan's doing that Summer happened to be quite a jealous person, nor his doing that Seth was considered a punching bag by few guys at school.  
  
He was worried that all they would see, however, was that Seth had not only slept over at a girl's house, but a few days later gotten into a fight at school. Not that being punched in the eye and falling (rather pathetically) against the lockers before being left to sit in the locker room alone could be considered an actual fight.  
  
He knew that they wouldn't blame Ryan on the outside, but he didn't want them to inwardly wonder if the boy from Chino had influenced their son towards the rebellious path.  
  
If Seth was anything, he certainly wasn't a rebel. He drove the speed limit, he was scared of drugs, and he couldn't fight.  
  
"Yeah, I got into some heavy Street Fighter action at school," he said that night as his parents and Ryan caught their first glimpse. "You should see the other guy, though."  
  
"Seth, what happened?" Sandy secretly hoped to hear that the other guy had a broken nose, but he wouldn't say that around Kirsten. Kirsten was thinking the same, but she didn't mention it. Ryan did, though, and no one objected.  
  
After a few more wise cracks ("I pulled out the Kung-Fu action, too") they finally got the truth out of Seth.  
  
"Corey Jacobson," Ryan repeated the name slowly.  
  
"Oh no you don't," Sandy caught the look on Ryan's face and shook his head. "The last thing that you need is to get into a fight."  
  
Ryan simply looked at him.  
  
"I mean it," Sandy warned, his eyebrows doing quite a number. "They need less of a reason to take you away from us."  
  
This explanation got through to Ryan, but he was none too happy about it. He glanced at Seth.  
  
"He's right," Seth said, just in case. "It's not worth it."  
  
"I'm going to call Dr. Kim..." Kirsten rose from her chair at the kitchen table.  
  
"Mom, do not even think about it," Seth warned, standing up as well. "This is not fourth grade, I really don't need you fighting my battles."  
  
"Seth, that boy-"  
  
"Yes, Mom. I'm very aware of what he did, but you are definitely going to make things about ten times worse." Pause. "Seriously." Pause. "Mom."  
  
"Fine," Kirsten gave in.  
  
She and Ryan felt the same frustration that they couldn't protect him, and he knew it.  
  
______________  
  
What he didn't know, however, was that Summer was feeling the same way.  
  
Corey was a good-looking guy that she had kissed once in eighth grade, and she had been experiencing boiling anger towards him since the previous afternoon. Not being able to see Seth had only made things even worse, and it only seemed appropriate that she ran into him the next day at school.  
  
She wheeled around, annoyed, to see who had bumped into her, and there he was. Summer straightened up and gave him a deadly glare.  
  
"What the hell do you want?" She snapped.  
  
"Sorry," he said, leaning against the wall. "Busy hallways."  
  
She opened her mouth to speak, but the bell cut her off. He gave a little shrug and made to walk away, but she grabbed his arm.  
  
"I don't think so." The hallway emptied as people filtered into their classrooms.  
  
"Here and now, Summer? Don't you have a boyfriend?"  
  
She rolled her eyes at his tone and stood directly in front of him.  
  
"You," she said, emphasizing the word by poking him in the chest, "stay away from my boyfriend. Do not touch him, do not look at him, do not even think about him."  
  
"Funny, I was going to give you the same advice."  
  
"I am so fucking serious, Corey. I. Will. Kill. You. Stay away from him." She wanted to wipe that stupid sneer off of his stupid face.  
  
"At least you have more balls than your pansy boyfriend." He gave a little scoff. "He needs SOMEbody to stick up for him..."  
  
It wasn't a sudden loss of temper or an unconscious explosion; when Summer slapped Corey, she knew exactly what she was doing, and she meant it. She felt the sting on her right hand and hoped that he was feeling it tenfold.  
  
He touched his face, obviously shocked.  
  
"Jackass," she said boldly, turning on her heel.  
  
"Bitch," he muttered.  
  
She ignored him and strolled away.  
  
______________  
  
Seth groaned, groping around in the dark for his cell phone.  
  
"Hello?" He mumbled.  
  
"Cohen, I'm coming over," he heard Summer's voice in a matter-of-fact tone.  
  
"You are aware that's it's two-thirty in the morning, right?" He rubbed his eyes.  
  
"Whatever. I went to Holly's party and it was ultra-lame. I'd rather spend my Saturday night with you."  
  
"Sunday morning, actually."  
  
"Okay," she sighed impatiently. "So can I come over or what?"  
  
Seth considered. "I guess I could sneak you in..."  
  
"Good, because I'm outside. Hurry up, already."  
  
Seth stumbled to the front door, where Summer was waiting. Every strand of hair was in place, her lip gloss had been carefully reapplied, and her skirt was killer. Seth, on the other hand, was wearing plaid pajama pants and a white t-shirt, his hair even messier than usual.  
  
"So now what?"  
  
"You know, Seth, you're really cute when you're sleepy, but also kind of annoying."  
  
He rubbed his eyes again.  
  
"In other words," she whispered, stepping past him. "You're supposed to invite me in."  
  
"Summer, would you like to come in?" he asked as she closed the door softly behind them.  
  
She put a hand over his mouth. "Are your parents asleep?"  
  
Nod.  
  
"Okay." She linked her fingers through his and led them quietly to his room. "Pajamas?"  
  
"Clothes are overrated," Seth managed.  
  
"Pajamas?" she repeated. He rummaged through a drawer and tossed her some plaid pajama pants and a t-shirt. He barely remembered to lock the door before he crawled back into his bed.  
  
She turned off the light and crawled next to him under the covers. "You're a real drag, you know that?"  
  
He made a little incomprehensible noise as he reached out for her, and she stretched her arm over his torso, resting her head on him.  
  
Summer breathed in deeply, burying her face into the soft smell of his shirt and concentrating on his warmth. She would sneak out in the morning, they would make it through his little grounding, and they would ignore the kids at school. But at that moment, all she was thinking about was Seth Cohen, lying next to her.  
  
______________  
  
THE END! I know that some people wanted me to keep this story going, and I had played with a lot of different ideas, but I think this one is done. I plan on writing a lot more Summer/Seth, so if you have any ideas or story lines that you want me to write, just let me know in a review or something. This has been awesome to write, and thank you sooooo much too all of you who reviewed and let me know what you thought.  
  
And thanks to Adam Brody, whose unwavering hotness inspired me! lol! 


End file.
